Family Matters
by Boscosbabe55
Summary: Bosco reflect on his family. My Take on 'Childhood Memories'
1. Family Matters Chapter 1

Family Matters  
  
A/N: Okay I don't really know where I am going to go with this or if I'm going to continue it. It's been an idea of mine since the last time A&E aired Childhood memories, the character Mercedes is from one of my Role play groups I belong too, and when I saw childhood memories the idea came. Okay a few hours after when I was trying to sleep. That's how most of my ideas of mine come to me. So this story is my take on Childhood Memories. Fill in some of the scenes because my damn tape messed up before I could get all the lines I wanted. So let me know what you think. Like I said I'm not sure I'm gunna go on with it, unless you all really want me too, other wise it will just be this.  
  
A/N 2: The beginning may not be just as it was during the episode because that was that part that didn't work. I didn't have sound so I could get what they were saying, so I'm trying to recall the lines here as much as possible  
  
I woke up after havin' another dream. They're all the same, all the time. They may vary a little, but still all the same. My old man beatin' on my Ma, or whoever he could get his hands on, me, Mikey, or Mercedes. It didn't matter who jus' so long as he could pound on 'em. I stared out the open window the curtains blowing in the window. I quickly got up and shut the window locking it.  
  
I walked into the kitchen my Ma was standing the counter pouring whiskey into her coffee. I stopped in the middle of the living room. "Ma?" I asked a little shocked.  
  
"What? I had a little too much to drink with my son last night." She said to me walking over to the table and sitting down.  
  
My sister Mercedes walked past me and into the kitchen herself. "She does that every mornin'" She said with a shrug.  
  
She walked to the refrigerator and took out a small carton of orange juice, shook it a little then opened it, drinking from it she sat down at the table. She's become so - so thin. I'm really worried for her. At 23 years old, 5'6" she should weight 'bout 120lbs right. Not Merc, she weights like 'bout 98lbs. 'Nothin' 'bout skin and bones. She sat across from my Ma, with her knees up to her chest. "I see ya still sleep with the lights on." I said to her sitting in the middle of my Ma and Mercedes. She narrowed her eyes and gave a short nod.  
  
"So what's it to ya?" She said rolling her eyes.  
  
Ya really can't talk to this girl no-more, she bites ya head off. Sleepin' with the light on is somethin' she's been doing since she was six. She won't sleep at all with it off. She terrified of the dark, that and small spaces. Ya can thank my old man for that. When he and my Ma would fight, she'd try and stop it as best as she could. For a six year old that is. My old man didn't like that much, he would pull off his belt and give her a good whipping. Then lock her in this closet that was in our basement. It was small, dark, often filled with spiders. Hell even I would be afraid of it, so at six years old it must have been real terrifying. He'd leave her in there for hours, once he'd pass out Mikey and I would do whatever we could to pick the lock and get her out of there. She was so small, so little, she was a baby still, and my old man would jus' lock her in there, like a dog. Still till this day, she hates the dark, small spaces and spiders. I watched her for 'nother minuet or so.  
  
"What the hell are ya lookin' at?" She hissed at me.  
  
"Is, that all ya goin' to have for breakfast?" I asked her, staring at her orange juice. "Ya ain't goin' to eat nothin' or somethin' - anythin'? Jesus Christ Mercedes, ya gotta eat somethin'!"  
  
She just stared at me. I could tell she was pissed. But I was right, she had to eat somethin' if she could only see what she was doin' to herself, what it was doin' to me. How it was killin' me in the inside. How watchin' my baby sister kill, herself slowly was killin' me. She still didn't take her eyes off me.  
  
"Why don't ya get off my back Mo! Huh? Damn it, this holier-than-thou bullshit, its really gotta stop." She said throwing her carton of juice across the room.  
  
I took a deep breath and sat there for a minuet, listening to her go on before I had enough. "Don' ya see that you're killin' ya self Mercedes? Huh? Look at ya." I could feel tears forming but I wasn't 'bout to let them fall.  
  
"Go to hell!" She said coldly, before storming off into her bedroom slamming the door. My Ma jumped.  
  
"Why always have to do that Maurice? Piss her off like that?" My Ma said taking her glasses off and looking right at me.  
  
I stood up from the table, I looked at my Ma. "So ya jus' goin' to let the girl kill herself? Ma she needs to eat, she needs help Ma - she's sick." I said my voice cracking, knowing jus' how sick my sister was. How at any minuet she could die. What pisses me off even more, is that - this is all my old mans fault. He's the reason she's so messed up. Sometimes I hate myself, I hate myself for not being able to do more. I hate myself for not being able to help that scared little girl, locked all alone in that cold, dark, small closet. Cryin' and scared.  
  
"She eats Maurice, maybe if ya came around more often you would know."  
  
"Yeah she eats a'ight then goes into the bathroom hunches over a toilet with her finger down her throat, throwing it up." I told her shaking my head. I ignored the other part about me not coming over more often. I walked away from the table and down back to her room. I knocked lightly at her door. "Mercedes, can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah I guess." She said softly.  
  
I sighed to myself; I could tell she had been crying. I opened the door and walked in. It was time for a talk. One that was serious; one that should'a been down a long time ago; one between brother and sister. 


	2. Family Matters Chapter 2

Family Matters Chapter 2  
  
I sat down next to her, she had her head down staring at her feet trying to hide the fact she was crying, but I already knew. I knew Mercedes, better then she though. "Look." I said to her in soft tone. "I'm worried 'bout ya Mercedes, that's all. I didn't mean to snap on ya like that back there." I said pointing to the kitchen. She sat on the side of her bed, not lookin' up not sayin' nothin' jus' starin' down at the floor. Which did annoy me sometimes because you don' know if she's ignoring you or actually listenin' "Mercedes, I jus' don' wanna see ya die."  
  
She pulled her head up and stared at me for a few seconds. "Well then you have nothin' to worry about cus' I'm not plannin' on dyin' anytime soon."  
  
I look at her, my eye sad. "If you stay like this, then yes you will."  
  
She's still sittin' there starin' at me. She's got these dark circles under her eyes. From not sleepin' and not eatin' I can see she's 'bout to cry but is tryin' to act tough for me. I've seen her cry so many times before, but it still hurts me every time I see tears in her eyes. I pull her in for a hug, to hold, and let her cry on my shoulder. Like I use to when she was younger, but she pulls away, and looks at me, unsure to let me in or not. Then she does, and just cries. It's like Déjà vu all over again, its like I'm 16 and she's 6, it's like she's just gotten out of that closet. "I'm always here for you Mercedes, if ya ever need to talk, if ya need anythin' ya can come to me. Ya know that right?" I ask her, holding on to her, my head restin' on hers. She nods. I feel some tears if hers fall on to my hand. I left her head up by her chin and wipe them away with my thumb, the look at her red eyes and kiss her forehead. "Would'a please try jus' try it, try talkin' to me. It doesn't have to be now, but eventually would'a. Please Mercedes." I beg her, my eyes pleading with hers.  
  
"I'll try, can't promise ya nothin' though." She tells me.  
  
Well its start, better then nothin' "Good, that's what I wanna hear." I said kissing her forehead once more.  
  
"Hey." She said softly. "Ya stayin' here all day, or ya gotta work?" She asked.  
  
I gave her a small smile, I could tell she wanted me to stay, I wanted to stay but I couldn't I had things I needed to do. "Suppose to work, but I'm goin' to call in, I got stuff I have to do, but I can try and come back here later tonight if ya want."  
  
She nodded. "Well it'd be cool if ya did, but ya don't have to, if ya don' wanna."  
  
"I wanna." I said smiling. "So I'll see ya later then, kay."  
  
"Okay." She said lying down in her bed.  
  
I coved her up with her blanket, slightly tucking her in. I brushed her brown hair behind her eyes and kissed her head. "See ya later brat." I said busting her chops.  
  
I quietly slip out of her room, knowing she'll probably be there for a while. I stand outside her bedroom door, again I think back to our childhood, and I see that scared little six-year-old. 


	3. Family Matters Chapter 3

Family Matters Chapter 3  
  
Later after I leave my Ma's, I headed towards the bar where Mikey usually hangs out. Most of the people there are a bunch of no good jag offs. Ya know at a bar, gamblin' the most recent pay check away, when their wives think they are at work. I walked in and the bartender was talkin' 'bout bookie shit. I rolled my eyes in disgust.  
  
"Can I help you?" He asked, knowing he's never seen me in this bar ever before.  
  
"Yea, I'm lookin' for Michael Boscorelli?" I ask him, well really I'm not askin' I'm tellin'. The bar grows quiet and all the jag off's pretend they are jus' there for a drink. They act like they too have never been there.  
  
The bar tender looked away from me, I knew right then he knew him. "Never heard of him."  
  
Liar I knew he was lying. "He's my brother. Look I jus' wanna talk to the guy."  
  
Next thing I know I'm walkin' into a bathroom. "Hey almost done man." Mikey says bent over a sink wiping coke on his gums.  
  
"Another Hallmark moment." I say in disgust. I have an anorexic sister and a druggie bother. Wonder family.  
  
Mikey looks up at me, he shock and surprised to see me there. He also knows I've busted him. "Hi - Hi, what are ya doing here man?" He asks tryin' to act as if he wasn't doin' anythin' at all.  
  
I sighed. "Mikey, I thought ya were cleaning up?" I said throwing the rest down the sink.  
  
"Heyyyyy." He tells me, like I should have jus' let him do the rest. "What? What that? Thats nothin' ya know jus' a little celebration."  
  
I look at him and nod.  
  
"Yea, I got a job. I'm a night guy at a store." He says as he tries to then walk out past me. I push him back.  
  
"Yea and that'll last how long? A week until they find out you're tappin' the tilt?"  
  
He looks at me, like I broke his hear or something. "Why ya always pissin' on me. Huh Ya know ya need to loosen up once and a while."  
  
I look at the sink and what was left of the coke. "Like that?"  
  
He gives me a smug look. "Hey ya might like it."  
  
I shake my head at him in disgust. "Clean ya face off." I say to him as I walk out of the bathroom.  
  
I'm sitting at the bar when he comes out, a turn and look at him as I open my bottle of beer and take a drink from it. He sat down across from me.  
  
"Where's dad?" I asked him sipping on my beer again.  
  
"Why?" He asked a small confused look came over his face.  
  
"I dunno - need to talk to him 'bout somethin'" I said to him putting my beer back on the bar counter.  
  
Mikey lit a cigarette. "Ya know I saw him the other, sittin' across from me at smokys strip joint. That dude still has the bull up the skirt." He said waving the cigarette in the air.  
  
"How does her afford a lap dance?" I ask, taking another sip off my beer.  
  
Mikey looks at him and blows a stream of smoke out. "He drives a cab here in the city, on swing shift."  
  
"How do ya get a hold of him?" I ask him, knowing full well he has the answer.  
  
He held his cigarette in his hand and stares at me. "Somethin' happen Ma or Mercedes?"  
  
"Like ya care if it did?"  
  
He sits there and gives me this smug look. "I page him. He comes to the corner of 81st and 1st."  
  
I nod. "What's his number?" I ask. I know he knows this too.  
  
He looks at me. "What'd ya wanna talk to him 'bout?" He asks.  
  
I'm really not in the mood for his bullshit. "Give me his number."  
  
Mikey shaked his head as he begins to write down my old mans number on a napkin. "I page him with the code 69."  
  
"S-sixty-nine? Figures." I say with a small laugh. It really didn't surprise me.  
  
Mikey again give me a blank stare. "Ya should jus' leave him alone Reese. The - the guys' been through enough."  
  
That comment jus' pissed me off and I shot him a dirty nasty look. "He's been through enough?" I ask him like he's crazy. "Ma puts Whiskey in her coffee, Mercedes can't sleep with the light off and is starvin' herself to death, and he's been through enough?"  
  
He looks at me. "Ya know - let it go, I did."  
  
I shake my head at him and get up from the bar stool. "Stay out of trouble Michael." I say as I walk out.  
  
"Nice seeing you." He yells at me.  
  
I walk out of the bar and stand there for a minuet. I can't believe he had the nerve to say that dad's been through enough. With Ma the way she is and Mercedes sick like she is. And Mikey says that Dads been through enough. 


	4. Family Matters Chapter 4

Family Matters Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
A/N: I also used quotes from "Childhood Memories." In the scene where Bosco was with his Dad in the cab.  
  
I find a payphone and call the number Mikey, had written down on the napkin. I really didn't wanna see my old man much. But there was something's that I needed to tell him, weather he liked it or not. he was goin' to hear it. So I waited at the corner of 81st and 1st. While I waited I did some thinkin', 'bout when I was younger. How I hated watchin' my Dad beat on my Ma, use her as his personal punchin' bag, not even carin' weather or not Mikey and I were around. Then how when things got worse after my sister was born, and how it made it feel. For the longest time, still even to this day she blames herself for makin' things worse. Even though time after time I tell her it's not her fault, that it still would'a happened. It helps to explain a lot, it helps to explain why she's so thin, why if and when she does eat, why she goes into the bathroom and throws it all up. I walked in on her one time doin' it. She didn't see me. I closed the door before she could. My heart broke for her. Seein' my baby sister like that, hurtin' that bad, hurt me. I wanna help her, I wanna get her better, but I don' know where to start, or how to. It kills me inside seein' her like that, and not knowin' what to do. I feel as if I'm lettin' her down. I feel like if she dies, then it's my fault cus' I didn't do anythin' for her.  
  
A cab pulls up and I look in. It's dark but I can tell it's my old man. I open the door an get in. "Long time no see Dad." I tell him. I know my Dad can tell this isn't just goin' to be any old Father and son talk. I'd be doin' the talkin' and he'd be doin' the listenin'.  
  
"Where to?" My Dad asks me.  
  
I think for a minuet I really didn't have a set destination. "Five dollars worth." I tell him with a smirk. Then I start my talk, weather he wanted to hear it or not, I was goin' to tell him. "Stopped by Ma's and saw Mercedes today. Know what she had for breakfast? An 8oz carton of orange juice, that's all. Nothin' else. I don' even know when the last time she ate was, she down to a slim 98lbs. Yea 98lbs." I tell him as I look out the window before looking at him through the rear view mirror. "Know how much she should weigh Dad, 'bout 125lbs. So basically Mercedes is dyin' and I don' know what to do. I'm lettin' my baby sister die. She also can't sleep with the light off, can't be in any dark room. Wonder why? Suppose ya know why. I don' think you lockin' her in a small, dark closet when she was younger has anythin' to do with it. Damn it she was six Dad! She was a baby! Jus' a baby and you shoved her in a closet like a dirty mop!"  
  
He looked at me through the rearview mirror and said nothin' jus' kept on drivin' "I also saw Michael today, he was bent over the sink doin' a line. What'd ya think has him so messed, what'd ya think he's trying to forget.?" I look a him again. "You feel any responsibility for the screwed up people you left behind. Or why Mom ya know. Mom puts whiskey in her coffee now. Think you might be responsible for that." I give him a cold, long hard stare. "Or how 'bout me? I spent my hole life chasing bad guys. I'm never gunna catch." I shae my head in disgust, both for my Dad and me. "I'm trying - trying to make up for helpin' you hurt my Mom - hurt my family." Again I look at him and again he said nothin' just kept drivin'. "All those time you couldn't get into the house to beat Mom up, you'd come to my window, my bedroom. Stand out on that little porch and tap on the window until I woke up. Sayin' ya jus wanted to sit with me a little while, sayin' ya loved me. So I let you in, I missed you I wanted you guys to stay together." I stared at my Dad a little more, then looked back out the window. "You'd push right past me to get to her. Wouldn't even slow down, ya hear that Dad." I see that the meter had stopped on five dollars and my Dad stopped the cab. "Now I can't sleep with the window open, if I can sleep at all."  
  
My dad looked at me. "That'll be five dollars." He said, just like the cold hearted bastard that he is.  
  
I shake my head and let out a small chuckle as I put the money in the small window, which he quickly takes. I open the door and get out, standing there with the door open for a few minuets. "Oh By the way, that whole World Trade Center thing, in case you were worried....I'm alive. Thanks for calling." I tell him as I slam the door shut and he drives off.  
  
It really pissed me off seein' how little he cares for his family, his daughter is goin' to die if I don' get her help soon. It has to be me because no-one else will do it. Michael is hooked on drugs, my Ma puts whiskey into her coffee every mornin' and me well I'm my own worst enemy sometimes. My old man, he doesn't give a shit. Either way. Never did, never will. Mean while I gotta pick up all the wrecked baggage he's left behind. 


	5. Family Matters Chapter 5

Family Matters Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
After I was done with my Dad it was gettin' a little late figured. I head home and shower up before heading back to my Ma's like I promised Mercedes. I walk into kitchen an' throw my keys on the table and see the red light blinking on the answering machine, sayin' I have 15 messgaes. I have no idea who could wanna talk to me that bad. I press play as I go through my mail. "Bosco." I hear Faith's voice. "Bosco are you there pick up. Look call me when you can. Talk to you soon." There were more like that right after that. "Mo, hey if ya still comin' by tonight. Can you bring my sweatshirt. It's on the bed in the back bedroom." I smile. My sisters always leavin' somethin' behind when she stays here. Sometimes I think she does it on purpose jus' so she can make me stop by. It's still cute, after that there's two more messages one from Faith another one from Sergeant Christopher. I roll my eyes. He tells me he wants to see me. I really hate that bastard. I really do. He's the biggest asshole on the face of this earth. So I slept with his fiancé, not my problem she wanted me.  
  
The messages stop playing and I sigh, throwing my mail down on the table. Nothing but crap. I figured I better stop by the precinct before I go over to my Ma's. I pick up the phone, so I can call Mercedes let her know I'm still coming by, but I maybe a little late. I hear her voice at the other end. So distant, so sad, I can tell how much she hurts, and it hurts me jus' as much. "Hey brat!"  
  
She laughs. "Hey butt hole!" She replies. "You still coming bye tonight? Or did you find some hot date?"  
  
"Naw, I'm still comin' no girls hot enough to miss spending time with a brat like you. I'm jus' goin' be a little late a'ight. Christopher wants to see me."  
  
She groans, she hates him jus' as much as I do. I don' blame her whenever she calls the precinct lookin' for me he's always shitty with her. "What the hell does he want?"  
  
"Who the hell knows, but I better go in, an' Faith she's called a bunch of times, so somethin' must be up. So whenever I get done with that I'll be there. Okay Hun?"  
  
"Okay, don't forget my sweatshirt." She says.  
  
I laugh. "Of course I won't. Ya always leavin' somethin' here, it's like clockwork."  
  
"Yea, yea, whateva! Look I'll see ya later then."  
  
"Yup, love ya brat!"  
  
"Love ya stinky!" She says before hangin' up with me.  
  
I go into the back bedroom and pick up her sweat shirt. I look at it for a little an' sit down on the bed. I get to thinkin' 'bout how much time she actually spends here. Whenever I have a few days off in a row, she's here. Sometimes even if I don' she stays here. So I think, maybe I could bring her to live with me for a while. Least maybe that way she'll eat, cus' I know my Ma, as spineless as she can be sometimes won't force her to anythin' even if would save her life. If she stayed with me however, I could get her to eat, or try to. Somethin' cus' she knows that I won't let her live like that under my roof. Sleepin' with the light on is one thing but she ain't goin' to starve herself if she lives with me. An' weather or not she likes it, she's goin' to eat an' she ain't goin' to throw it up neither. Yeah thats jus' what I'm goin' to do. I'm goin' to bring Mercedes here, to live with me.  
  
I leave the room shuttin' the light off behind me and closing the door. I throw the sweatshirt on the couch then take a fast shower, shave and change. Then grab the sweatshirt, my NYPD windbreaker and head to the precinct.  
  
When I get to the precinct I see Faith and get slapped by Shaquana, long story maybe later I'll tell ya all 'bout it. Turn out whatever it was Christopher wanted to talk to me 'bout was no longer an issues. Good for me means i didn't have to see the bastard.  
  
I wait in the locker room for Faith to return. She told me too and I figured maybe I could ask for her help. I'm sittin' there cleanin' my gun when she walks in. I had nothing better to do.  
  
"What all happened today?" I ask her puttin' my gun back up in the locker.  
  
"Alan Johnson was shot last night, they thought you did it."  
  
My jaw dropped. "What?" I ask like I didn't really hear her.  
  
"Yeah Alan Johnson they thought you killed him Bos. Turns out it was Shaquana's mother who did it."  
  
I sit there and stare at Faith wondering if this is all a dream. I pinch myself and it hurts like a bitch so I know it's not a dream. "Damn." That's all I could say was damn. Jus' damn.  
  
"Yea, Christopher was already ready to suspend you and oh well, he didn't get to. Poor guy." She said laughing.  
  
I look down at the floor and smile at the thought of Christopher bubble bursting. "Yeah sucks to be him tonight."  
  
"So Bosco where have ya been all day?" I was waiting for her to ask. I knew it was coming sooner or later.  
  
I sigh. "Jus' doin' somethings I should'a done a long time ago. Say Faith think we can get some coffee, or somethin' I kinda need to talk to ya 'bout somethin'. Somethin' 'bout Mercedes."  
  
She gives me a concerned look. "Sure Bos. Yea I can do that." She tells me as she takes off her vest. She raises her eyebrows to go and say somethin' but changes her mind. She instead gives me a small smile. "It's no problem Bos. Fred and the kids will be sleeping anyways."  
  
I smile back at her. "Thanks." Is all I need to say. Is thanks, she knows I mean it do, she knows I wouldn't have asked to talk to her if I didn't have to. "I'll meet ya outside, let ya finish changin'"  
  
She nods and smiles at me again. "Sure thing ." 


	6. Family Matters Chapter 6

Family Matters Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except for Mercedes.  
  
I sat across from Faith, running my finger around the edge top of the mug. The steam rose from the coffee. I was trying to figure out where to start. I could tell Faith was waiting for me to talk, she kept lookin' at me. Finally she broke the silence.  
  
"So Bosco what was it that you wanted to talk about?" She asked, thank God too otherwise we would have sat there all night not sayin' anythin'.  
  
"She's gettin' worse Faith." I said softly not lookin' at her.  
  
"Who? Who are you talking about Bos?"  
  
I look up at her and sigh. "Mercedes, she's gettin' worse and I'm afraid if I don' do something an' don' do it soon, she's goin' to die." I look back down at my coffee and take a sip. "I stopped by my Ma's today and saw her, and all she had for breakfast was a small carton of orange juice. She so thin Faith ya can see her ribs, and her spine. She skin bones literally."  
  
"Bos." She says. "You know what you want to do?"  
  
I nod. "Yea, I want to bring her to live with me. She'll have to eat with me 'round, and she ain't goin' to be able to throw it up if she does. My Ma jus' puts a blind fold on to it, like it's not really there. If I mention she makes me out to be the bad guy. Mercedes she's dyin' - an' my Ma jus' ignores it."  
  
Faith reaches her hand out and gently rubs the top of mine with her index finger. "I'm sure you can get her some help, will she let you help her."  
  
I shrug, cus' I really don' know. See things with my sister have always been different. I've always treated her differently then I treat the rest of my family. She's my baby sister an' she always will be. So I'm a little more over protective with her, she's gotta softer spot in my heart. Her an' my Ma do that is. Mercedes means the world to me, she actually as no idea how much she means to me. I'd walk across rusty nails, broken glass, and hot coal jus' for her. An' Faith she knows this; she knows jus' how much Mercedes means to me. I mean there probably ain't been a shift thats gone by, where I haven't said somethin' 'bout her. Faith cares a lot 'bout her too. Mercedes is like a second daughter to her. If she takes Emily to the mall or somethin' she always invites Mercedes. I look up at Faith an' finally answer her question. "I dunno, I don' wanna approach her with it ya know. I'm thinkin' I'll ask her if she wants to move in and live with me, an' go from there."  
  
"You know Bosco if you need any help...."  
  
I smile and nod at her. "Thanks Faith, I have a feelin' I'm goin' to. I don' think gettin' Mercedes well again is goin' to be a walk in the park." I sip my cup of coffee again. "I'm goin' back to my Ma's tonight, cus' I promised her I would. It's goin' to be hard though, cus' I can't even hardly look at her. Every time I do my heart breaks even more seein' her like that."  
  
"I'll come with ya for a little bit, haven't seen her in a while. Plus Emily wants her to come to the mall with us next week." She says with a smile still rubbin' my hand.  
  
"She'd like that, her birthday was a while back. I still haven't found anythin' for her. She told me not to get her nothin' anyways, but I'll let her take my credit card, get somethin' she likes. A new outfit or somethin' moneys no object. Jus' as long as she doesn't go out an' buy a Dodge Viper or somethin' like that." I said with a small laugh.  
  
"Wow the credit card Bosco, you sure ya feeling alright, giving a 22 year old a credit card?" She asks me.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. It's her birthday present. She ain't goin' to go and max the card out or anythin'. I know Mercedes she'll buy some jeans an' thats it. Even though I tell her she can buy more, or somethin' else she never does." I said with a little laugh. "We better go, Mercedes is goin' to think I feel in a hole."  
  
"Okay let me pay for me coffee." Faith said to me.  
  
"Faith it coffee I got it, I asked ya so I should pay. Right?"  
  
"Fine Bos you can pay." She said laughing.  
  
We drove back to my Ma's place. We didn't talk about much really. Nothin' important, jus' some chatter so it wouldn't be a borin' ride an' all.  
  
I walked up with her to my Ma's apartment. I unlocked the door, my Ma was at work already since it was after 11. I could hear the TV on I quietly opened the door and peaked in. seein' Mercedes asleep on the couch. "Merc." I said softly. "Mercedes."  
  
She slowly opened her eyes. "Mo?" She says rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Yeah it's me." I said sitting down next to her on the couch.  
  
She looks over and sees Faith. "Hey." She says with a smile. Gettin' up and givin' her a hug.  
  
"Hey you." Faith says back. "Sleeping?"  
  
"Naw, more like dozed off, waiting for this Johnny Depp movie to come on."  
"Oh yeah?" Faith asks. "Sitting down next to her. "Which one?"  
  
My sister looks at me then back at Faith. "Blow."  
  
I shake my head. "Johnny could be in Barneys play land, and this girl would watch it. She loves him."  
  
"So." She says in defense of him. "Wanna stay and watch Faith?"  
  
Faith pushed her hair behind her ears and smiles. "I'd like to but I gotta get home. I jus' stopped bye to say hi to you and see if ya want to come with Emily and me to the mall next week?"  
  
Mercedes smiles a little. "Sure that would be cool."  
  
"Okay." She says standing up. "I'll see you next weekend then. Okay hun."  
  
"Sure." My sister says with a small smile.  
  
I walk Faith to the door and stand with her in the hallway.  
  
Faith looks at me. "Oh my God Bos, she's so thin, I mean I could feel her ribs. Jesus Bosco, she's really bad."  
  
I look down and try to hold back the tears. "God Faith I'm so scared to lose her. I don' want her to die. I have to help her. I can't lose her Faith." I say almost breakin' down. "She's my heart an' I can't live with out my heart." I feel Faith pull me in for a hug.  
  
"Bosco." She says to me pullin' back out of the hug. "Bosco, she's got you. Mercedes has a big brother who won't quit on her. Bosco if anyone can help her. I know you can."  
  
I nodded. "Yea, yea I guess your right. So I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah tomorrow." She says to me.  
  
I watch her walk down the hall before I go back in. My sister was still lying on the couch watching her movie. "Hey brat, move over a little so I can sit down."  
  
She sits up a little so that I can sit down, then lays her head down on my lap.  
  
I look down at her, she has the same eyes as me. It's kinda creepy sometimes. "So I was thinkin'"  
  
"Ya didn't hurt ya self did ya?" She says with a small smirk.  
  
"No - jus' listen Merc" I say to her as I run my fingers through her hair, holding some of it in my hand. "How 'bout you come an' live with me?" I ask her lettin' her hair fall from my hands to her face.  
  
She turns herself around so she can look up at me. "Really." She asks me with a huge smile on her face.  
  
I nod. "Really." I could tell by the look on her face that she was goin' to go for the idea. "I've been workin' so much. Ya know since 9-11 an' all, an' well I don't get to see ya that much anymore. So I thought maybe, if you wanted too. You could come stay with me an' I'd be able to see ya everyday."  
  
She laid there still smilin'. "Yeah! Yeah! I like that idea. How soon can I move in?"  
  
"I have Monday and Tuesday off next week, how 'bout then?"  
  
She jus' nod.  
  
"Good then it's set, after your all moved in an' what not, we'll go shoppin' get ya some Johnny Depp posters or somethin' to make the room like, I dunno girlish." I say to her pulling the pillows from behind my back an' puttin' 'em on my lap so she can lay her head on them.  
  
"Sounds cool. THanks Mo." She says still grinnin'.  
  
"Hey anythin' for my baby sister, even if she is a brat." I tell her kissin' her forhead. Before I know it she sound to sleep on my lap. I take the throw off the couch and cover her with it, turnin' the TV off. "Sweet dreams brat." 


	7. Family Matters Chapter 7

Family Matters Chapter 7  
  
"C'mon Mo, wet's go wet's go! I wanna see the bears!" My sister called out to me. She was wearing these blue overalls over a pink T-shirt. My Ma had her hair up in piggy tails. She pulled on my arm. "Let's go already, get Mikey and lets go!" She said pulling on my arm.  
  
I smiled down at her. "Okay we're goin' Mercedes." I told her as I help put on her coat. She was excited. Her cheeks her so rosey and her eyes were so wide with excitment. "Mikey! Let's go! Come on!" I yell to him.  
  
"Where they hell are you going!" My old man snaps, a can of beer in his hand.  
  
"OOOOOO you said hell." My sister said covering her mouth.  
  
"Mercedes, shhhh." I look at my old man. "I'm takin' Mercedes to the zoo."  
  
"Yeah? Why?" He asks.  
  
I shake my head. He doesn't even realize it's his daughters sixth birthday. "Because it's my birthday present to her." I say to him as my mom walks into the room. She looks at him.  
  
"Leave them be would you Michael, just let Maurice and Mikey take Mercedes to the zoo." My Ma says to him.  
  
My old man stands up. I can see he's mad now. "They ain't goin'. It's February damn it, ya don't go to the damn zoo in the middle of winter."  
  
"Please Daddy?" My sister begged him.  
  
"NO! You ain't goin' to that damn zoo, take her damn coat off!" He said pullin' at her coat shakin' her around.  
  
My mother tried to stop him but he slapped her across the first.  
  
That's where it went wrong my sister tried to stop him, but she was so small she couldn't. He took her by her coat an' ripped it off her, he then took his belt off. I knew what was goin' to happen, my sister knew what was goin' to happen. "Ya know what to do, girl." He said to her.  
  
He wanted her to pull her pants down so he could swat her.  
  
Tears rolled down my sisters rosy cheeks. She was so scared. Her whole body was shakin' "Daddy peas, I sowwy Daddy, I sowwy." She cried.  
  
I felt so bad for her. As I watched my Dad put her over his knee, and not once, not twice but hit her with that leather belt. Five times. So hard, that it left welts for a week and half. He pushed her off his knee an' on to the floor. She curled up into a ball cryin' an' shakin'. I knelt beside her. Tryin' to make sure she's okay an' looked up at my old man. I stood up. Standin' toe to toe with him. I shoved him as hard as I could pushin' him back into the chair.  
  
"Mo!" I heard my sister crying out for me. By this time Mikey had heard everything and was down stairs watchin' "Mo peas stop. Peas." Her little scared voice cried.  
  
"That's it boy!" My Dad said standing up. Before I could react he had hit me across my face with a closed fist. I could taste the blood in my mouth as I wiped my hand across my face. He hit me one more time. "You should learn to stay out of it!" He said.  
  
I hear Mercedes cryin' for me. I hear Mikey tryin' to comfort her. "I hate you Daddy!" She says. Only pissin' him off even more. He pulls her from Mikeys arms and hits with the belt 3 more times, just as hard. My mother stands back screamin' at him to stop. Usually thats all she did was scream at him to stop. She watched my Dad beat her daughter. For nothin' jus' kept hittin' her. I didn't know how much her small, little body could take. He took my sister by her arm and dragged her to the basement door.  
  
She tried to use dead weight to stop him, to keep him from taking her there. He always would punish her by puttin' her in that closet. He was to drunk to fight with her. Taking her to the door her opened it and jus' pushed her down the stairs. Her small, little body fallin' down them. Bouncin' around. I hear her let out a shrill scream. I knew she was hurt. I could tell by how she was cryin' how loud it was, they way her voice was crackin' in between screams.  
  
My Dad pounded down the stairs an' picked her up from the floor by her arm. Causin' her to scream out even louder. My mother stood at the top of the stairs yellin' at him. There was no use, my old man didn't care. I heard the door slam close an' my sister bang on it. Then my Dad come up the stairs an' leave out the front door. I quickly ran down the stairs, followed by my brother and Mom. I could hear Mercedes cryin'. Tellin' me her arm hurt.  
  
"It's okay hun." I say. "It's okay - Mo's here." I tell her as both Mikey and I try and pick the lock. It always took time cus' he and I were scared our old man would come back and see us.. Finally we got it an' I opened the door, she holds her arm close to her. I can clearly see it's broken. I take her into my arms gently an' hold her as she cries. "It's okay, it's okay baby." I said kissin' the top of her head. "It's okay." I look up at my Ma who's cryin' then over at Mikey who's jus' as mad as I am.  
  
"Next time I'm kicking his ass!" Mikey yells.  
  
"OOOOOOO Mikey said the A word Mommy." Mercedes says through sobs, still holdin' her arm close to her.  
  
"There ain't goin' to be a next time." I say knowin' there will be. "I'm jus' tryin' to stop a war.  
  
My Ma takes Mercedes, gets her coat. Mikey an' I grab ours. Instead of goin' to the zoo for her birthday, she's goin' to the ER.  
  
I woke up sweatin' my heart racin' a mile a minuet. I look down at Mercedes, thank God she's still alseep. I watch her sleep while I collect my thoughts. " Take her arm in my hand. The same arm she broke. I Then kiss her hand softly. "All she wanted to do was go to the zoo for her birthday, instead her very own Dad broke her arm." I say to myself. "Jus' wanted to see the bears at the zoo." 


	8. Family Matters Chapter 8

Family Matters Chapter 8  
  
I watched my Ma kiss Mercedes forehead. "I'll miss you baby, I'll miss you so much." She says kissing her again.  
  
Mercedes rolls her eyes. "Ma, I'm only movin' 15 minuets away. Geez, it's not like I'm leavin' the country or nothin'."  
  
"I know but now all my babies are gone, they all moved out. First Maurice, then Michael, and now my youngest." She said tearfully.  
  
"Ma." I say to her tryin' to calm her down. "She's still goin' to be workin' with ya at the bar, you'll still see her. Mercedes is right, she ain't leavin' the country or nothin'"  
  
My mother sighs. "You call me every day you're not working. Okay Hun?"  
  
My sister nods her head. "Yes Mom, I will. Now can we please go, before Mo changes his mind."  
  
"I won't change my mind silly." I said rufflin' her hair. "C'mon you little brat let's go." I give my Ma a hug and kiss goodbye, and take the last of Mercedes boxes. Faith hugs my Ma as well. She was able to get the pickup and help us with the move.  
  
"See ya Rose." Faith said hugging her.  
  
My mother nodded. "Maurice, you take care of my baby okay!" She shouts at me, like I already didn't know.  
  
"I will Ma, don' worry. Merc will be safe, I'll take good care of her." I say as I hear my sister already downstairs honkin' the horn and yellin' for me to hurry up. "I better go before Mercedes wakes the dead. I love ya Ma."  
  
My Mom smiles at me. "I love you too Maurice." She says to me as I close the door behind me, then walks down the stairs.  
  
Faith is waitin' in the pickup and Mercedes is sittin' in my Mustang, honkin' the horn like mad. I put my index finger up to tell her one minuet as I walk over to the pickup. "Let's stop at Manny's grab somethin' to eat."  
  
Faith nods. "Sounds like a plan to me." She says with a smile.  
  
"Okay I'll meet ya there, I gotta go before my sister drives the car away herself." I walk to the car. "Would'a cool it already." I say laughin' as we get into the car.  
  
She laughs. "Well I wanna go already get to ya place."  
  
"Well we're goin' to go get somethin' to eat with Faith." I tell her.  
  
She sighs and rolls her eyes. "I'm not hungry."  
  
I look right at her. "Well ya goin' to eat somethin' Got it Mercedes! As long as you live with me - ya goin' to be eatin' somethin'. Ya ain't goin' to go on starvin' ya self no more. Also no goin' into the batnroom and thwoin' up after ya eat."  
  
"So the truth comes out, that's all this is you ridin' in on your white pony again, tryin' to save the world." She snaps.  
  
"No Mercedes, this isn't what this is."  
  
She stares. "This is why you asked me to live with ya, huh? This is you ridin' ya white pony."  
  
I look at her for a few before watchin' the road again. I slam my fists against the steering wheel. "Damn it Mercedes! This isn't why, it's part of it. I jus' don' want ya to die. Can't you see what ya doin' to yourself. I'm watchin' you die. I love you Mercedes, so much an' I'm watchin' you kill yourself. It's killin' me too Merc, it's tearin' me up inside." We come to a stop at a traffic light. I look over at her as she stares out the window. "Mercedes - ya my heart and soul." I tell her as she still stares out the window bitin' her nails.  
  
She sighs. "Maybe me movin' in with ya isn't such a good idea after all." She says.  
  
"No it's a great idea, c'mon Mercedes, jus' give me a chance. Please. I ain't givin' up on ya, I never will." I say to her as the light turns green and I make a left drivin' another block an' stoppin' in front of the diner. I turn the engine off and look over at her. "This is what big brothers are for, to annoy little sisters an' make their lives a livin' hell." I say to her reachin' over an' givn' her a hug. At first she jus' sits there finally she hugs me back. I give her a wet willie. "I love ya brat, wit' all my heart." I tell her still holdin' on to her.  
  
"I love ya too butthead." She says with a little laugh. "Even if ya do smell funny."  
  
We walk into the diner, where Faith has already gotten us a table. I sit across from Faith an' Mercedes slides in next to me. The waitress comes up and gives us each a menu. After a few minuets of readin' over then menu we were ready to order. "Ya give me a double cheeseburger, fries and a coke." I tell the waitress.  
  
Mercedes sits there and stares at the menu. "I guess I'll have a Garden Salad and uhm iced tea, no sugar." She says.  
  
"What kind of dressing?" The waitress asks her.  
  
"Anythin' fat free."  
  
Faith looks over at me, then over at Mercedes. I give Faith a sad look. Yea, least Mercedes is eatin' but it's rabbit food, and I know where its most likely goin' to end up.  
  
Faith lets out a small sigh. "I'll have a turkey sandwich with some fries and a Sprite." Faith says handin' the waitress all of our menus.  
  
Faith and I talk, as Mercedes sits starin' out the window. She does that when we eat out. She doesn't like eatin' in front of people much, it's harder for her to hide the fact. Theres somethin' wrong, that she has a problem. Our food finally comes. I dive into my cheeseburger, I'm starvin' Faith starts on her turkey Sandwich, Mercedes picks at her salad. Takin' a few bites, then jus' movin' the rest around to make it look like she's eaten it. She pushes the rest of it to the side and finishes her ice tea. She ate five bites, that's all five bites. I look at her, her thin boney body, then I look at her plate of salad and my heart again breaks. Knowin' how hard this is for her and knowin' the road ahead of me is goin' to be bumpy. But I know if I don' do this, if I don' help her, I'm goin' to be plannin' her funeral.  
  
"I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be back." She says gettin' up from the table.  
  
When she's out of eye sight and ear shot I look over at Faith, my eyes sad. "Faith...that's all she ate, Was that little bit of salad, now she's goin' into the bathroom, and she's goin'" I blink tears back and try and hide 'em from faith. So she doesn't have to see it, but it's too late. I feel them fall. "She's goin' to throw it all up. She's 98lbs Faith, 98lbs and gettin' worse everyday. I'm afraid that one day I'm goin' to wake up an' she's goin' to be dead. My baby sister will be gone, an' it's goin' to be all my fault, cus' I didn't do anythin' soon enough. I let her die. I'm lettin' her die" I say still a little teary eyed.  
  
"Bosco." Faith says softly. "If it's that bad, you should get her professional help, they have excellent places for these kind of things." She says taking my hand in hers. "They can do so much for her. I can even help you find a place Bos."  
  
I look at her and take my hand back as I rub the tears away. "I wanna try it myself first. Ya know, I don' wanna jus' give up on her yet. I promised I'd be there for her an' I'm goin' to keep it. Least for now."  
  
Faith nods. "I know Bosco, but if it stays this way, you'll have to get Mercedes professional help."  
  
"Faith. Thanks." I say with a small smile  
  
"No problem Bosco, I'm your partner, I'm here for you." She says smiling at me.  
  
"Yeah." I say shakin' my head tryin' to act cool as Mercedes slides back in next to me.  
  
"You two almost ready?"  
  
I look over at Faith again and smile. "Yea. jus' 'bout." 


	9. Family Matters Chapter 9

Family Matters Chapter 9/?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I only wished I could own Bosco. The only one I own is Mercedes. 'Oh my lucky stars.'  
  
A/N: This chapter my get a little graphic.  
  
"Mo can ya turn the heat up?" Mercedes asked me.  
  
I look from the TV to her. She's wearin' sweats an' is wrapped up in a huge blanket. "It's up already." I say lookin' back at the TV. I don' know how she could be so cold, oh wait yeah I do; Mercedes is emaciated that's how. I don' know much 'bout eatin' disorders and all that. What I can remember is 'bout Karen Carpenter an' what happened to her. How she died from it. How she; like my baby sister had this crazy idea they were fat. Mercedes has never been fat. She's always been thin, but not like this. She started thinkin' she was fat, shortly after runnin' into our old man one day. He said somethin' bout her havin' love handles, an' how she was goin' to end up fat and ugly. If I would'a been there that day, I would'a kicked him in his mouth. So she's got this weird idea of how she looks. She can't see what everyone else sees. We see a girl who's 98lbs and dyin', she sees someone who's fat.  
  
"How can it be 'up' it's freezin' in here." She tells me pullin' the blanket around her even more.  
  
"Well maybe if you...." I stop there. "would eat." I finish in my head. Lookin' at her unnaturally thin appearance. I stop there an' don' say it cus' I know how it well end. A huge fight. That's how it always is, when you bring it up in front of her. She fights with ya, tells ya to go to hell, fuck off, whatever it's not good. Then the next minuet she's cryin' 'Nother thing I'm learnin' 'bout this whole eatin' disorder thing is the mood swings. One minuet she's all happy ya know, next minuet she's chewin' ya head off and spittin' back out and ya ain't got no idea why.  
  
She looks at me an' if looks could kill. "Maybe if I what?"  
  
"Nothin'" I quickly answer her, tryin' to avoid a fight. It scares me to, the idea of a fight 'tween Merc, and I. I'm scared there's goin' to be a big one and she'll leave an' go back to my Ma's an' - an' die.  
  
"Uh huh, that's what I thought." She says.  
  
I look back over at her, then get up from the couch, turnin' the heat up for. I'll sweat my balls off, but least she'll be comfortable.  
  
"Thanks." She says with a small smile.  
  
I reach over an' kiss the top of her head. "Don' worry 'bout it brat." I say still lookin' at her.  
  
"What now?"  
  
I shake my head. "Nothin'" See she doesn't see her eatin' disorder as a bad thing, she doesn't see what I see. A beautiful girl, who jus' needs some help. a beautiful girl who's nothin' but skin and bones. She's so pale, so weak. Sometimes somethin' as simple as a walk down the block takes alot for her. She has to stop and rest. She's 22 years old, she should have all the energy in the world, but sometimes she can't even walk to the corner market. She always keeps her hair in a pony tail. At one time it was long, with dark curls. Kinda like my Ma's. Now it's brittle an' alot of it tends to fall out. Her once rosey cheeks are hallow. It's so hard seein' her like this. Maybe Faith's right, maybe I should get Mercedes help, but then it would be like I'm quitin' on her, that I gave up on her. An' damn it I promised her I'd be there for her no matter what, an' I can't break that promise to her.  
  
"I'm goin' to bed Mo. Kay, it's been a long day." She says to me standing up, then quickly sittin' back down.  
  
"Mercedes!" I say reachin' for her.  
  
"Mo, it's okay. I'm fine."  
  
Another dizzy spell, she has a lot of these. If she'd jus' put some food in her stomach this wouldn't happen. "No Mercedes, it's not okay." I take her her face an' hold it in my hands. "No it's not okay." I say again, tears wellin' up in my eyes. "God Mercedes, this has gotta stop. I can't stand it anymore. Ya killin' me with this. I'm worried sick."  
  
She moves away from me. "Why?" She asks like she doesn't know. "Why ya so damn worried Mo?"  
  
"Because I'm afraid one day I'm goin' to come home from work and find ya dead on the livin' room floor."  
  
"For Christ Sakes Mo! Would ya knock it off with all this dyin' shit. I ain't goin' to die. I know what I'm doin' there ain't nothin' wrong with me!" She pushes me away and stands up.  
  
I pull her back down to the couch by her arm. I lift up her shirt a little bit. "Ain't nothin' wrong with you? What are ya blind. Look at yourself, ya look like one of the kids from the Sally Struthers Commercial." A tear falls down my cheek. My sister closes her eyes. She hates seein' me cry almost as much as I hate seein' her cry.  
  
"Mo, your makin' a big deal out of nothin'" She speaks slowly not lookin' at me.  
  
"It's not nothin'. It's somethin' a big somethin'. I don' want my baby sister to die. I've only got one, and I can't replace her if she - if you - if you die." I look at her. "You can die from this, you can die from anorexia Mercedes, people have died before, an' ya ain't any different from any of these other girls. who have the same things and died. You say ya can handle this, ya say it's no big deal. Well when I have to call Ma and say her baby girl is dead, that's goin' to be a big deal."  
  
"ARGH! Do you have to be such a damn know-it-all Mo? Huh? I'm not some perp on the street or nothin' I'm not some hooker ya think ya can turn around and make better. 'Side what the -hell- do ya know 'bout anorexia anyways' what ya pick up the latest copy of 'People Magazine' and now ya know everything there is to know 'bout anorexia. I told ya before Mo, I know what I'm doin' now jus' leave me the fuck alone! " She stands up and walks off the the bedroom stoppin' in the hallway. "So what if I die? Jus' mean ya gotta find someone else to ride in on your white horse and save. Not like any would even notice." She says walking into the room and slammin' the door.  
  
"So what if ya die?" I say to myself. "I'd notice and my heart would die right with you." I lean back on the couch and cry silently. "You dyin' thats my worst nightmare." 


	10. Family Matters Chapter 10

Family Matters Chapter 10  
  
I sat cryin' for 'bout 20 minuets. I could hear a few muffled sniffles come from my sisters room. I take a deep breath an' rub my temples, before standin' up and goin' back to her room. I couldn't jus' let her cry. I hate when she cries, it's so sad seein' her like that. I slowly walk towards the bedroom. I don' hear as many sniffles as I did before, which is good. Right? But still doesn't mean she doesn't need me. "Merc." I say as I knock on the door. "I'm goin' to come in, kay?" She doesn't answer me, but I still go in anyways. Her face is burried deep into her pillow. I sit down next to her, I gently rub the back of her head. She turns around an' looks at me. Her little blue eyes are; red and puffy, from cryin'. She sniffles some more an' wipes her nose on her sweatshirt sleeve. She lays there an' looks at me with sad eyes. A lone tear begin to roll down her cheek, an' I stop it, an' dry it off with my thumb. She cracks a small little smile, but it quickly goes away.  
  
"Mo, I'm sorry. I said some bad stuff, and I'm sorry." She says sobbin'.  
  
"It's okay, don' get worked up over it. I forgive ya." I tell still lookin' into her eyes. I pull her in to a hug, an' I ain't plannin' on lettin' go of it anytime soon. "I know I sound like a broken record Hun, but please jus' try, try an' eat. Somethin' anythin', do it for me. For your big brother.  
  
"Fine I guess, but only cus' it'll get ya to shut up." She pulls out of the hug. "Honestly, I know what I'm doin', I can handle this, ain't nothin' bad goin' to happen to me Mo. So you don't haveta to worry so dang much. Really stop worryin' so much." She tells me.  
  
I really wish I could believe her, I really wish she could handle it all. That nothin' bad could happen. Truth is she can't handle it an' somethin' bad can happen, but I agree to disagree. As I nod my head. "I'll try an' not worry so much, but it goes against the whole over protective - big brother thin'." I tell her givin' her a small playful nudge.  
  
"Awe, ya poor thing." She says with a small laugh. "Well then just lighten up a lil' Mo, thats all I ask. Give me my space to breath sorta speak." She tells me.  
  
I nod. "Okay I will." I point at her with my index finger. "But that doesn't mean the rules I told you earlier still don' apply an' don' mean I ain't goin' to not worry at all. That's what the job of big brother is for."  
  
"No the job of big brother is too beat up school yard bullies an' take the blame for everythin' when I get in trouble." She tells me crossin' her arms.  
  
"Ya ain't in school no more Mercedes, and if ya get in trouble then, well I'll figure that one out when the time comes." I tell her as she lays back on her pillow lookin' at me. "Hey how 'bout ya come up to the precinct tomorrow an' meet me for lunch or somethin' Say 'round 6 or so?"  
  
She makes a face. "I dunno."  
  
"Awe, c'mon don' be a party popper. Come meet Faith and I and we'll go get lunch, or in your case dinner."  
  
"I suppose to work tomorrow." She says.  
  
I shrug. "Yea, but ya don' start 'till 8pm, thats more then enough time. Please come on?" I ask beggin' her.  
  
"Fine! If it'll get ya to shut up! Then fine I'll be there at 6 O'clock."  
  
I crack a cheesy smile. "Good, I can't wait. We haven't done that in a while."  
  
"What? We jus' had lunch today Mo. Or did ya forget."  
  
"No, I meant you haven't met me at work an' had lunch - dinner whateva ya wann call it. With me in some time."  
  
"Oh okay." She said while yawnin'. "Look I'm tired, so I'm goin' to get some sleep okay."  
  
"Sure Hun. Is it okay if I jus' stay here with ya for a while?"  
  
"Yeah whatever, jus' if ya fall asleep don't snore." She tells me.  
  
"Hey I don' snore." I said in protest, cus I don' snore. She's the one whos snores, but I don'  
  
"Sure ya don't. If it makes you feel better." She says closin' her eyes.  
  
I tuck her under the big, huge - goose down comforter. I don' snore she's lyin' "I does make me feel better." I say to her as I rest my head next to hers.  
  
"Good." She says have asleep. "I'll give ya gold star."  
  
"I like gold stars." I say with a smile, lookin' over at her. "hey Mercedes, one more thin'"  
  
She slowly opens her eyes. "Yea? What is it now Mo?"  
  
"I love you." I tell her.  
  
She nods. "I love you too, even if ya do snore."  
  
"I don' snore!"  
  
"Goodnight Mo!" She said to me annoyed. "I'll see ya tomorrow."  
  
"Night brat." 


	11. Family Matters Chapter 11

Family Matters Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I only wish I could.  
  
Faith an' I were on our way back to the precinct, it was almost dinner time an' I was hopin' Mercedes was still goin' to meet us for dinner. I tried callin' her but she didn't answer. Which really didn't mean anythin'. She could'a been in the shower or somethin'. We get to the precinct and its 5:45pm, believe it or not Mercedes is there. Kinda surprised too, I figured, she'd stand me up jus' so she didn't have to eat in front of me. But she's there. I walk in an' smile at her. "Hey you, glad you made it."  
  
"Yea, I said I was goin' to come, so. Ya know." She says with a shrug.  
  
"Okay I gotta get somethin' from my locker." I tell her, noddin' for her to follow me. She really shouldn't be in the locker room, but I'm not plannin' on stayin' in there long I jus' wanna grab somethin' from my locker.  
  
"So where we goin' to eat?" She asks followin' me into the locker room sittin' down on the bench, next to my locker.  
  
"You pick." I say as I reach into my locker. "Anywhere ya want." I tell her. I pull out my other gun out of my duffle bag.  
  
"That little deli on 85th, how 'bout there. Sound good?" She asked.  
  
I look over at her, she's closin' her eyes tightly and shakes her head a few. 'Nother dizzy spell I'm guessin' though it takes longer to pass this time. I wanna say somethin' but I don' wanna start a 'nother fight, not at work. She shakes her head one more time, an' then slowly stands up. From there it's all slow motion. She grabs hold of the locker, tryin' to blance herself, to keep her footin' but she's too weak, an' her body goes limp and falls to the floor. My heart skips a beat, as her head bounces off the wooden bench. "God! Mercedes! Oh my God!" I say as I kneel next to her. I feel the back of her head and it's wet. There's blood on my hand. "Mercedes! C'mon wake up, baby, talk to me." I turn around as Faith walks into the locker room.  
  
"Oh my God Mercedes!" She yells kneelin' on the other side of her. "Bosco what happen?" She asks, as I take Mercedes limp body into my arms.  
  
"I dunno, she jus' passed out. She shook her head a lil' stood up an' jus' passed out." I said cradlin' her body in my arms. I pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Mercedes, c'mon talk to me Hun, please talk to me." I said shakin' her lightly tryin' to get her to come 'round. "Faith, what'd I do? She unconscious I can't get her to wake up." I fell a tear roll down my cheek as I look down at her cold, lifeless body. I feel for a pulse, it's there but barely. "Mercedes..." I look up at Faith jus' as Sewrksy walks through the door, guess he heard the commotion an' what not. He looks ahead before lookin' down at me an' my sister.  
  
"Boscorelli what the hell is going on here!" He says still lookin' down at me holdin' the locker room door open.  
  
I pull Mercedes closer to me "Lieu, I don' know she jus' passed out, hit her head on the way down." I say as I feel her blood soak through my pants.  
  
"Is she breathing?" He asks.  
  
"Barely." I say as I rock her a bit, lookin' down. Her face is pale, she's cold, she's so lifeless. I give her 'nother light shake. "Merc, wake up. C'mon baby, wake up. Talk to me."  
  
Lieu nods. "I'll get help."  
  
"Thanks Lieu." Faith says to him as she takes Mercedes limp body from my arms. She puts a towel under her head as she lays her body on the locker room floor. I run my hands over my face, leavin' a few streaks of blood, from where my hand was on her head. My heart races, I'm scared to death for her. She still hasn't waken up yet, she's still lifeless. I take her hand in mine an' rub the top of it. "Mercedes I'm right here, I ain't leavin' ya. Okay help will be here soon, okay. Every things goin' be a'ight. Jus' stay with me." I say to her hopin' she can hear me. I kiss the back of her hand an' look up as Kim an' Alex come in, with Lieu behind them. Faith pulls me away from Mercedes. I keep holdin' on to her hand 'till the last second possible.  
  
"C'mon Bosco, let 'em work on her okay." Faith tells me softly, still pullin' me away from her.  
  
"I'm still here Merc, I'm still here."  
  
"What happen?" Kim asks me.  
  
"She jus' passed out, she stood up an' tried to hold herself up, but jus' fell. She hit her head on the bench over there." I say rubbin' my temples tryin' to keep from breakin' down in front of every one.  
  
Kim looks at Alex. "Theres no pulse." I hear her say. It was like I was hit by a truck. My sister had no pulse, she was lyin' there dead. I feel to my knees, I couldn't keep it in anymore. "MERCEDES!" I yell out tears fallin' down my cheeks. "Please don' die, please stay with us, come back to me." I yell to her. Faith tries to pull me from the locker room. But I won't let her.  
  
"Bosco! They need space!" I hear Sewrksy say. "You can wait outside the door, okay." He says helpin' Faith pull me out of the locker room. I try to fight them but I'm in such shock I can't.  
  
"I love ya brat. I love ya." I say to her as the pull me into the hall. Everyone stares but I don' care. My baby sister is in there dyin'.  
  
The locker room door opens and I see Mercedes lyin' limp, lifeless, and still not breathin' on the stretcher. Kim is on top of her doin' CPR.  
  
"Faith can ya give us a hand?" Alex ask as she struggles to pull the stretcher.  
  
Faith looks at me and nods. I follow close behind not takin' my eyes off my sister for anythin'.  
  
"She'll be okay Bosco." I hear Lieu tell me as he puts his hand on my shoulder tryin' to reassure me.  
  
"It won't be okay until she's breathin' again, it's won't be okay 'till then." I tell him as I follow behind Mercedes. "I'm still here Hun, Mo's still here." I cry out to her. Tears still comin' down my face.  
  
They load Mercedes up in the back of the bus, she still isn't breathin'.  
  
"I'll meet ya at Mercy Bos." Faith says to me as she hurries to the RMP.  
  
I hear her but say nothin' as I jump into the bus closin' the door behind me. Still watchin' Kim do CPR on my sister. I can see the look in her face, I can tell it's bad. I jus' pray to God, it ain't that bad. I pray to him not to take my baby sister away. 


	12. Family Matters Chapter 12

Family Matters Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the lyrics to the song.  
  
We get to Mercy an' Mercedes finally has a pulse. It's weak but it's better then nothin'. I hold on to her hand as they wheel her in. I hold on tight to. Afarid if I let go, I'm goin' to lose her forever. "I'm still here Mercedes, I'm still here." I say givin' her hand a reassurin' squeeze to let her know I'm there, that I haven't left. A doctor puts his arm out an' stops me. I haveta let go of her hand, I can't go any further. I watch through the window as they work I'm sister, again she has no pulse.  
  
"Bosco, Bosco - Bosco!" Faith says to me. I hear her but I don' look back at first. I jus' watch Mercedes, tear comin' down my cheeks. Kim an' Alex stand next to Faith. "Bosco, did ya call you Mom?" She asks me.  
  
"What?" I ask lookin' at Faith for only a short few seconds then lookin' back into my sisters room. Finally they gotta pulse. I Look back at faith. "I should go do that, stay here case she wakes up and is lookin' for me. Let her know I'm here."  
  
"I will Bos." She says watchin' me walk off.  
  
I walk outside and pull out my cell. I stare at it for a little, figurin' out how I'm goin' to tell my Ma, her baby is sick. Really sick. That she needs to get here, an' fast cus' she may not have a chance to say goodbye if she doesn't. Thought I hope that won't happen. I hope that when I come back in Mercedes will still be there.  
  
I sit against the wall still starin' at my phone. Starin' at my Ma's number. I rub my forehead an' lean back an' I close my eyes. I see my sister. I see her when she was little. I'm teachin' her how to ride her first two-wheeler. She looks so happy. Her lil' pigtails blowin' the wind. The way she laughs. It's so cute. She falls off a few times, her lil' knees are all skinned up, but she keeps tryin' an' finally she gets it. I see how excited her face is, how happy she is. How happy I am cus' she so happy. That's how is usually is. If I'm happy, it's cus' Mercedes is happy 'bout somethin'.  
  
Next I see her High School Graduation. I see her walk across the stage, and get her diploma. She was valedictorian. She's so smart. She got a scholarship to NYU, she was goin' to go into Law. She wanted to be police officer eventually, like her big brother, but my Ma an' I convinced her to study pre-law an' maybe think 'bout bein' a lawyer. She went to NYU, was there for a year an' half. Before things got bad for her. She started havin' all these nightmares. 'Bout when she was a kid an' all. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't function at all. So she left school for a while, she planned on goin' back the next semester but never did. It was all down hill from there. Now she's in the ER, now she's dyin' Someone as smart an' as beautiful as her, an' look what's happenin' to her. Look what my old man has done to her. He's ruined her life. He's ruined all our lives. But Mercedes, she really got the bad end of the stick. She could'a been lawyer. She could'a showed everyone that not all of us Boscorelli's are bad. It really makes me wanna kill my old man. How he hurt my family, an' how he doesn't even care all the messed up people he's left behind. How is daughter is in the hospital right now. Dyin' an' he doesn't give a rats ass. I sigh and press the send button on my cell. I wait for my Ma to answer. "Ma." I say to her when I hear her voice. "You need to come to Mercy." I pause as I start cryin' again. "It's Mercedes, she's really sick Ma." I hear her voice crack, when I tell her. I can tell she's scared, she can tell I'm scared. "Jus' come to Mercy Ma an' quick." I tell her before hangin' up and walkin' back into the hospital. Faith is still standin' where she was when I left. She looks over at me when I walk in an' then looks down at the floor. Her eyes sad. I'm exceptin' the worse. I'm figurin' that when I walk up to that window there be a white sheet over her. Kim and Alex. They have the same look as Faith. They can't look at me for more then a few seconds before lookin' away. I stop a few feet from her room before goin' over there. I take this time to collect my thoughts. Then I take a deep breath and walk over to the window, an' I look into Mercedes room. I see her lyin' there. I see my worst nightmare has jus' come true. I've lost my heart. How am I goin' to live without my heart?  
  
I walk into her room and I look at her. The doctors still workin' on her. Not givin' up.  
  
Diamond Rio - I Believe  
  
Every now and then soft as breath upon my skin  
  
I feel you come back again  
  
And it's like you haven't been gone a moment from my side  
  
Like the tears were never cried  
  
Like the hands of time are holding you and me  
  
And with all my heart I'm sure we're closer than we ever were  
  
I don't have to hear or see, I've got all the proof I need  
  
There are more than angels watching over me  
  
I believe, Oh I believe  
  
I walk to her bedside and pick up her hand. I look up at her heart monitor an' still no heart beat. "Mercedes, I'm still here and I ain't leavin' ya Hun."  
  
Chorus  
  
Now when you die your life goes on  
  
It doesn't end here when you're gone  
  
Every soul is filled with light  
  
It never ends and if I'm right  
  
Our love can even reach across eternity  
  
I believe, Oh I believe  
  
"You're my heart Mercedes, I can't live with out you. So don' go away jus' yet. You fight this damn it fight this." I tell her as a nurse pushes me back, her hand fallin' out of mine.  
  
Forever, you're a part of me  
  
Forever, in the heart of me  
  
I will hold you even longer if I can  
  
Oh the people who don't see the most  
  
See that I believe in ghosts  
  
And if that makes me crazy, then I am  
  
'Cause I believe  
  
Oh I believe  
  
Her limp hand falls to the side, I look up at her heart monitor once again. Then close my eyes, as tears fall down my cheeks.  
  
There are more than angels watching over me  
  
I believe, Oh I believe  
  
Every now and then soft as breath upon my skin  
  
I feel you come back again  
  
And I believe 


	13. Family Matters Chapter 13

Family Matters Chapter 13  
  
She was back, she had a pulse, I jus' hope this time it lasts. I hope this time she doesn't slip away again. I walk over to her bed side and again I take her hand. It's so little, so boney, still somewhat lifeless. I give her hand a squeeze to let her know I'm there. "I love you baby. I'm glad you decided not to leave me." I tell her as I kiss her softly, an' I feel her squeeze my hand back. Its weak, but she still squeezes it. I turn 'round an' look out the window. I see my Ma standin' there. Lieu. Sewrksy and Sgt. Christopher are there. Guess Lieu couldn't find anyone else to drive for him. I kiss her hand. "I'll be back Hun. Mommy's here okay, I'm sure she wants to see you." I say kissin' her hand once more, gently puttin' it on her chest.  
  
I walk into the hall and my Ma falls into my arms.  
  
"Oh Maurice." She says cryin'. "My baby."  
  
I hold and comfort my Mom, I look over at Faith. "She's goin' to be okay Ma, is ya wanna ya can go see her." I tell her pulling her in front of me an' lookin' at her. She nods.  
  
I watch her walk into my sisters room an' sit down next to her.  
  
"How is she Bos?" Faith asks me. Alex, Lieu, and Sgt. Christopher, standin' behind her.  
  
I look back towards her room. "She's not outta the woods yet. She's sick, real sick." I look at Faith. "I almost lost her Faith, I almost my little brat."  
  
"Is she going to pull through?" Lieu asks me while Christopher stands behind him, lookin' down at the floor.  
  
"I hope. They have a pulse, it's pretty strong this time. Which is a good thing." I look at Faith. "Right."  
  
"Real good Bos. She's strong she's got a lot of you in her, she'll pull through."  
  
"Thanks Faith." I say still not to sure.  
  
"We better get back to the station." Kim says. "She's going to be fine Bosco, she's a fighter." She says putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.  
  
I just nod. "Yea, she is." I look back to her room. My Ma's still sittin' in there with Mercedes. A Tube is down her throat, helpin' her breath. I sigh as I walk over to a row of chairs. I sit down an' put my head in my hands. Faith sits next to me.  
  
"You two the rest of the shift off, Bosco you can have the rest of the week off. Family comes first." Sewrksy says.  
  
"Thanks Boss I say with out lookin' up. I feel Faith rub my shoulders.  
  
He quietly walks away, as I look over at Faith. "This is it Faith, I can't do this by myself, I'm gettin' her help. Real help. I ain't lettin' her die. Seein' her like that. Tore me apart Faith. She's my world, an' I almost lost her. I could still lose her. It's still not over yet." I say my eyes filled with tears. "Faith I love her -so- much, this hurts -so- much seein' her this bad." I look up to see Mikey bust through the doors. He sees me an' assumes the worst.  
  
"She's not?" He asks.  
  
I shake my head. "She still alive, barely though. Ma's in there with her now. How'd ya find out."  
  
"Ma called me, said you called her and told her Love was sick. She said you sounded, like it was real bad, so she called." I can see he had been cryin' but was tryin' to hide it from me.  
  
I could see Mikey was tryin' not to cry. I know he loves her, even though he has his problems. She's his sister too, "She almost died, stop breathin' 3 times, an' for a while. It was lookin' like she was gone. If ya want I'm sure Ma will let ya see her. She's in room 5." I watch him walk over to her room an' stand outside for a little. He puts his hand on the glass as he watches in. I can see a few tears escape his eyes. Now I worry, I worry how much more this is goin' to throw Mikey off the deep end. That he's goin' to sink deeper into drugs. Now I have to watch after Mikey, make sure he doesn't do anythin' stupid, but still watch after Mercedes, make sure I get her help. I don't care how much money it takes, I'm goin' to save her.  
  
My Ma comes out and Mikey goes into Mercedes room. I can see my Ma's red puffy eyes. She lays her head on my shoulder an' cries. Says nothin' she jus' cries. I comfort her along with faith. "She's goin' to be fine Ma, she's like me, even ya said so. She'll pull though this an' before ya know it she'll be back at work givin' ya hell." I tell her tryin' to reassure her, an' myself. I'm not even sure if what I jus' said is true. If she'll be back at work. I'm no doctor but I can tell she's still bad, she still - could die.  
  
I hear Mikey come out. "She's wakin' up" He yells. "Love's wakin' up." I smiled. He always called her by her middle name when he was younger an' still till this day you'll catch him sayin' her middle name. I stand up as watch doctors rush into her room. They pull out the tub from her throat and place mask over her face, Mikey looks at me.  
  
"You should go in Mo, I know Love will be askin' for you. So go." He nods, as I slowly walk to her room. She so weak she can't even hold up her own head. I swallow hard before I walk into her room. She slowly turns her head to me, an' manages to crack a small smile. "Mo...." She says weakly.  
  
"Hey b-brat." I say tryin' to keep my emotions together. I pull a chair up next to her bed an' once again I find her hand in mine. I squeeze it, an' she some how find what little strength she has in her little body to squeeze mine back. That squeeze never felt so good, I never thought 'till that moment that a weak, little squeeze like that, could feel like the strongest to me. I push the hair outta my sisters eyes. "How ya feelin' Hun?"  
  
She look at me. "M-my head hurts like hell." She speaks, softly, in almost a wispher.  
  
"Yea, well ya hit it pretty hard, got some stiches to show for it too. Better becareful an' not hit ya head again, only have 2 brain cells left." I joke with her. Gently rubbin' the top of her hand.  
  
"Funny Mo, ya real funny." She closes her eyes and I see tears fall.  
  
"Hun why ya cryin'?" I ask.  
  
"I'll let ya down, I'm sorry Mo. Ya know I t-though I could handle this. I thought this was the one thin' I c-could control. I couldn't control what happen when I was a kid. I couldn't control Dad locking me in the closet."  
  
I listen to her, I see her pain. Pain she's been bottlin' up all her life, an' now it all comes out. I squeeze her hand lightly and listen some more.  
  
"I couldn't control you leavin' to become a Ranger, couldn't control all them times ya was shot at work an' could'a died." She sniffled as some more tears fell. "An' I couldn't control 9-11, an' the fact ya could'a died them. How I waited by that phone for ya to call, I waited an' I waited, an' I waited Mo. I didn't think Ya was going to call. I thought I lost ya for good. But eatin' was somethin' I thought I could control, an' at fist I thought I had it, I thought I k-knew what I was d-doin' an' I messed up Mo. I messed up an' I let ya down. I've let ya down so many times."  
  
"Shhhhhh Merceds; no ya didn't let me down. You've never let me down Hun. Name one time ya let me down?" I ask her.  
  
She looks away from me. "I never finished school, I never went back."  
  
I shake my head and run my hand through her brittle hair. "No Mercedes, ya didn't let me down. Ya didn't let me down. Ya never have. If anyone let anybody down. It was me, I let ya down. I should'a helped ya more, should'a helped ya before it got this bad. I'm ya brother an' I should'a done somethin'. I let ya down."  
  
"Mo no, ya didn't let me down. Ya the best brother a girl could ask for. I should have come to ya sooner. I knew jus' how bad I was, but I was in denial." She looked at me with tired eyes, as she yawned. "Mo, don't leave me, stay. Please."  
  
"I'm not goin' anywhere. I'm not goin' anywhere anytime soon." I say as I kiss her forehead. I sit there an' I watch her sleep, still holdin' on to her hand. I'm not lettin' go. Not this time. Now that I have her back, now that I know my prayers were answered, I'm not lettin' go. 


	14. Family Matters Chapter 14

Family Matters Chapter 14  
  
I must have dozed off, because next thing I know. My Ma is shakin' me tryin' to wake up.  
  
"Maurice." She whispers tryin' not to wake Mercedes up.  
  
I look at her, my eyes blink as the adjust to the light. "Yea?"  
  
"I have to go to work." She says as she leans down an' kisses Mercedes head. "Tell your sister, I'll be here first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
"What time is it?" I ask.  
  
"Almost 11pm, that's as long as Gina was able to stay." She tells me lookin' down at Mercedes. "If anything happens, call me."  
  
I stand up and gently put my sisters hand to the side as I hug my mother. "I will Ma." I tell her as I follow her out of my sisters room. Much too my surprise both Faith and Mikey are there. Faith stands up when I walk out, Mikey he's a sleep in one of the chairs. Usin' his hand as a pillow. Faith gives me a small uneasy smile.  
  
"She still sleeping?" She asks me.  
  
I nod as I kiss my Ma goodbye and watch her walk out of the hospital. "Think ya could sit with her, in case she wakes up. I wanna grab some coffee. If she wakes up jus' tell her where I went an' that I'll be right back." I tell her walkin' away not waitin' for any response. I find myself in the men's restroom, lookin' at myself in the mirror. I close my eyes as I realize jus' how close I came to losin' her. That instead of standin' here in the restroom, while my partner an' best friend, sits with my sister. I could be home makin' arrangements to bury my sister. I was so close to losin' her, so close to my heart dyin' forever. I turn the sink on and let the cold water run out of the faucet for a little before splashin' some on to my face. I feel the coolness of the water drip down my chin before I open my eyes once again starin' at myself. "It's now or never Boscorelli." I say to myself, referring to the fact I haveta help my sister, cus' her comin' back to me. Is my second chance. My second chance to do things right this time.  
  
I turn off the faucet and dry my face off, before headin' out of the restroom to a vending machine. I spend 75 cents on what has to be the single most, nastiness cup of coffee ever. I don' understand how something so watered down could taste like shit. I make my way back to my sisters room an' I'm greeted by her doctor.  
  
"Officer." He says, lookin' through her charts.  
  
"I'm Dr. Young, I treated you sister when they brought her in." He tells me.  
  
I look towards her room as I extend my hand. I then look at him waitin' for whatever it is he has to say.  
  
"Mercedes is very lucky to have pulled through, but....."  
  
I knew there was a but, isn't there always a but.  
  
"The worst isn't over yet. She's very sick, and if something isn't done fast, I don't think we will be so lucky next time. We need her to gain some weight, before her body starts eating away at her muscles for nourishment. It's not going to be easy for her. We would like her to gain at least one pound per day." The doctor sighs and looks at me, right away I know whatever he's 'bout to say isn't goin' to be good. "We'd like to try a feeding tube."  
  
I stare right at the doctor. 'A feeding tube?' I repeat to myself. I close my eyes and nod. "Whatever it takes to get her better Doc."  
  
"She's going to have to stay here for a while, we have a wonderful program for this type of thing. It's only a start, getting her to gain weight and keep it on, is just a start. She's going to need intense psycho­logical counseling. Often girls like her...."  
  
"Girls like her?" I ask, kinda annoyed by the fact of how he put.  
  
"Girls in the same situation such as your sister. Anorexia can often be linked to a troubled childhood, or family problems."  
  
As I hear this I close my eyes as the anger surges through my blood. Family problems, troubled childhood; yup thanks to my old man. I open my eyes. "This feeding tube, when will you....?" He cuts me off.  
  
"We'd like to put it in tonight?" He says.  
  
"How? I mean where do you put it. Down her throat or what." I ask him, biting back tears.  
  
"It will be inserted through her nose. Another thing is the first two weeks, we'd like to keep the family away, so there isn't a distraction."  
  
"NO!" I protest. "No way in hell are you keepin' me from her. You got me. I plan to be here for her everyday."  
  
"Officer statistics show."  
  
"I don' give a hoot what they show, you are not keepin' me from her. She needs me now more then ever." I say pointin' my index finger at him. He's go to be out of his mind if he thinks I'm jus' goin' to let her stay her alone, by herself for two weeks, when she needs me the most. "You can take all those numbers an' all them fact an' shove them up your ass doctor. You do whatever it takes to get her better, but theres no way in hell I'm leavin' her."  
  
He sighs. "Very well officer, but I'll warn you now. It's not going to be pretty."  
  
"It never is." I say to him as I brush past him headin' back to Mercedes room. She's still asleep when I walk in. I smile seein' her so peaceful. I look over at Faith. "They wanna - well they're goin' to put a feedin' tube in her nose." I say sadly, as I stand next to Faith an' watch her sleep. I fix her blanket so they cover her a little better. "They were goin' to prevent me from seein' her for two weeks, but I flatly refuse to let them do that. My sister needs me an' I ain't goin' to jus' step aside while some strangers try an' say they care 'bout her. I'll let the doctors do what they haveta do, to get her better, but they ain't goin' to be the ones to tell her they care." I hissed still mad from what took place out in the hall. "I'm goin' to be the one here tellin' her I love her everyday. Not some half wit doctor or nurse." I sigh. "How am I goin' to pay for all this. I know that should be the last thing I should be thinkin' 'bout. This is goin' to cost so much, all the therapy she's goin' to need. Faith I don' know how I'm goin' to do all this."  
  
Faith reaches out an' gently touches my arm, I look at her hand for a few seconds before takin' her hand into mine, as I stare down at my sister. "I don't know Bosco, but I'm sure you'll figure something out, and I'm here to help. Just don't be afraid to ask."  
  
My eyes wander over to Faith. I smile. "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime, look I should go call Fred let him know, I'm going to be a little late." She tells me.  
  
"If you want you can go home Faith, it's okay. I'm not goin' to be of much company anyways." I tell her as she stands up an' I sit down takin' Mercedes hand gently rubbin' the back of it with my index finger.  
  
"No - I wanna stay Bos, at least for a little while longer." She says placing her hand on my shoulder.  
  
I nod. "Okay." I say softly as I rest my head on the edge of Mercedes bed.  
  
She removes her hand. "I'll be back in a few."  
  
"Okay I'll see ya." I tell her as she leaves. I rub my sisters forehead. "I love ya brat." She stirs and slowly opens her eyes.  
  
"Ma leave?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, she had to go to work, but she said she'd be here first thing tomorrow." I tell her pushin' her hair behind her ears. "Looks Mercedes, we gotta talk. Theres somethings ya gotta know, that are goin' ta happen. Ya ain't goin' to like 'em but ya gotta do it, if for anythin' do it for me."  
  
She jus' looks at me, still to weak to even lift her head. "Okay."  
  
I take a deep breath and bring her hand up so I can kiss it. I'm stallin' tryin' to figure out jus' how to tell my sister whats goin' to happen. "They - the doctors, wanna put a feedin' tube down ya nose."  
  
She shakes her head. "Oh no - no Mo."  
  
I squeeze her hand. "Mercedes ya gotta let 'em, ya gotta if ya don' I might not be able to see ya for a while. They were goin' to stop me from seein' ya for a few weeks, but I told they couldn't do that." I feel tears fall from my eyes an' Mercedes she reaches up with her little hand, an' wipes 'em away.  
  
"Mo don't cry. Please, cus' you'll make me cry." She says a few tears roll down her cheeks.  
  
"Mercedes ya gotta let them help you, I don' want ya to die. I came so close to losin' ya, I don' wanna have to go through that again. Please let them help you."  
  
She lets a few more tears tube. "But why the tube, why that?"  
  
"Cus' Mercedes, you're very sick, cus' if you don' do this you will die." I tell her tryin' to stop from cryin' but truth is I can't. I see jus' how much she hurts, jus' how bad she is. Jus' how much my old man screw her up.  
  
"You'll come see me everyday?"  
  
I nod. "Yeah everyday an' if I gotta work, we'll stop by on our shift. Faith an' I. Okay."  
  
She blinks. "Okay, but ya better come everyday."  
  
"I promise, scouts honor." I tell her doin' the whole scouts honor thin' with my fingers.  
  
"Don't ya have to be in the scouts to do that whole thing?"  
  
"Jus' get some sleep, okay. Ya need it. Love ya brat!"  
  
"Yea, I love ya too butthead!" She says as she squeeze my hand, lettin' her eyes close.  
  
"Ya have no idea jus' how much I love ya." 


	15. Family Matters Chapter 15

Family Matters Chapter 15  
  
A week an' half after Mercedes got sick I returned to work. I was a little uneasy 'bout the whole idea at first. Uneasy 'bout leavin' her alone. She was still in restraints, had been since the day they put the tube in her nose. She tried to pull it out, she punched a nurse who tried to put it in. It wasn't fun to see. She was combative even in the restraints so they had to satiate her. She become a zombie. I walk into the locker room an' over to my locker. I sat down on the bench an' looked over. My sister fell right there, Mercedes almost died right there.  
  
"Welcome back Bosco." Faith says as she walks in. "How is Mercedes?"  
  
"Still a zombie, though she's gainin' weight, like they wanted her too, so she might be able to get the damn tube out sooner. It keeps givin' her nose bleeds."  
  
"She still tryin' to pull it out?" Faith asks me as I check my gun.  
  
"Can't." I tell her placin' the clip in. "She's still got the restraints on an' all." I put my vest on over my wife beater. "I wanna bring her home, I wanna get her outta there, she's jus' not herself. I don' know if it's the drugs or what, but she's jus' way out there."  
  
"Any idea of how long she's gotta stay there?" Faith asks me while buttonin' up her shirt.  
  
I shrug; they really never gave me a set date. "Well she's gotta gain at least 10 more pounds an' all first before they even think 'bout lettin' her go home, even then she's still got treatments. She's gotta see all these doctors of all kinds. A dietician, a head shrink, some other kinda head shrinker, one she can talk to 'bout her eatin'" I button up my shirt. "A cardiologist, guess her hearts all messed up from this an' they ain't sure if it's permanent or what. Guess her heart beats irregular or somethin'" I shrug again. "Theres like two more doctors they want her to see." I sigh as I stand up. "She's got all these weigh ins and group therapy everyday it seems. It's sad, an' if she don' go I can't see her an' she can't see me."  
  
"Roll Call!" Christopher says stickin' his head in.  
  
I slam my locker door close. "I mean it's all for the best, but I jus' hate seein' her go through this."  
  
"Yeah, poor girl. Emily wants to come see her. Fred said he'd bring her by, but I said I'd ask ya first. I didn't know if there were any set rules on visitors."  
  
"Emily would probably have to come with me. Family only, I could sneak her in. Mercedes would like that. though." I open the door to head towards roll call. "How 'bout Saturday afternoon?"  
  
"Sounds good, I'll let her know."  
  
We walk into roll call an' Faith take a seat by me.  
  
"Welcome back Bosco." Sully says pattin' my shoulder. "Glad to hear your sister is doin' better."  
  
"Thanks Sullivan." I tell him tappin' my pen on the desk. Thinkin' of Mercedes; wonderin what she's doin' how she's doin'.  
  
I sit an' listen somewhat to Christopher babble 'bout shit. Nothin' important. "We'll be having an 'All-You-Can-Eat pasta dinner, as a fund raiser for Bosco's sister. That will be Friday night at 8pm, at St.Michaels Church on 8th and King. Tickets are Ten dollars. Sewrksy expects to see evey one whos working shift that night there."  
  
I smile at the gesture, I really didn't expect it.  
  
"Isn't it ironic, we're havin' an all-you-can-eat dinner, for someone who can't eat." I hear from the back, my smile quickly fades.  
  
"Anderson! I'll talk to you after roll call, that comment was uncalled for.' Christopher yells.  
  
I have half a mind to kick his ass, but a take a few deep breaths. I guess faith can tell what's goin' through my mind.  
  
"Just let it go Bos, just let it go. he ain't worth it."  
  
I look back to Anderson shootin' him a dirty look.  
  
"Keep you eyes open out there." I hear Christopher sayin' knowin' roll calls over. "I'll meet ya at the car Faith I say to her walkin' to get the radios. I can hear Christopher chewin' Anderson a new asshole. Surprises me too, as much as Christopher hates me. I'm nosey so I stop an' listen. I can't hear much from Anderson, other then him tryin' to defend him self. I lean closer to the door.  
  
"I was jus' making a joke okay, it was suppose to be funny. Jesus man lighten up." Anderson says.  
  
Then I hear Christopher say. "I don't think it's funny at all Anderson, my sister died when I was 15 from the same damn thing. It's not funny at all. In fact take the rest of the day off!" He shouts. My jaw drops. I never knew. I can hear Anderson cruse a little as he makes his way to the door. I quickly hurry off to get the radios actin' like I wasn't there. Like I didn't hear. I guess maybe that explains to me why Christopher came with Sewrsky that day.  
  
I walk to the car an' see Faith standin' and waitin' She tosses me the keys. "Welcome back Bosco." She says with a smirk.  
  
"Guess I'm drivin huh?" I ask her. "Hey I told Mercedes we'd stop by an' see her. That okay with you?'  
  
She smiled. "Sure, no problem, Bos."  
  
I open the door an' then unlock faith door, both of us climb in. "Good, because even if it wasn't we were goin'."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Faith an' I go to Mercy, it's the first thin' we do on our shift, it's what I've been lookin' forward to all day. Seein' my sister. Even though she's still a "zombie" I wanna see her. I look forward to seein' her everyday, jus' waitin' for the day to come when I can bring her home. When gain enough weight that they let her out of that place. I know once she's out it's not over, but it's a step in the right direction. I look over at Faith before we go in. "She's goin' to be out of it a little." I tell her, knowin' its the first time Faith's seen her since that day.  
  
She nods. "Okay Bos." She says. I don' think Faith know jus' how bad Mercedes is.  
  
We walk in Faith behind me, she follows me up to Mercedes room. I stop at the door an' take a deep breath before goin' in. I see her and smile. "Hey brat!"  
  
She looks at me, she's out of it but she's not out of it enough not know who I am. "Mo!" She said cheerfully.  
  
I smile. "I brought a friend." I tell her as Faith walks in. Her eyes light up even more.  
  
As Faith walks in an' sees my sister, she gasps under her breath. She really had no idea how bad she was. I could see Faith was biting back tears. She loved Mercedes, she was like a second daughter.  
  
"Hey!" Mercedes says.  
  
"Hey yourself!" Faith answers back nodding tryin' to hold back her tears. She swallows hard. "How ya feelin' Hun?"  
  
"Crappy, I wanna go home. I hate it here. All the weigh-ins, and this stupid tube, the stupid nose bleeds. It would have been better off if I died." She says.  
  
I look sharply at her. 'DON' YA EVER SAY THAT AGAIN! GOT IT MERCEDES! THATS NOT EVEN FUNNY!" I yell, before I realized how loud I yelled at her. She jumps a little an' jus' stares at me.  
  
Faith still tryin' to hold herself together. "You'll be home soon." She says as she walks to Mercedes bedside rubbin' her forehead. She smiled down at her. "I promise you. You just need to get better okay Hun, once you do that these silly restraints will be off, that tube will be out and you'll be making Bosco life a living hell again." She told her. Faith looked over at me I could see her eyes fillin' with tear. She blinked then looked down at my sister. "I'll be back Mercedes, okay Hun. I need to use the restroom."  
  
Mercedes nods. "Okay."  
  
I sit next to Mercedes as Faith leaves.  
  
Mercedes looks at me. "Ya shouldn't have brought her, it mad her sad Mo, real sad." She said.  
  
"She okay." I lie.  
  
"No, she was crying you better go check on her." She says. "Okay go see how she is. I'll be fine."  
  
I nod as I kiss her on the forehead. "I'll be back brat."  
  
I walk outside of Mercedes room and see Faith standin' in the hall cryin' "F-Faith." I say softly. "You okay?"  
  
She falls into my arms cryin' "Oh God Bosco, she's - I didn't know it - that she was this bad." She said sobbin'  
  
"Faith it's okay she'll be okay." I told her trying to reassure her, as well as myself. "She could see you were cryin'."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No don' be. I understand." I tell.  
  
"What about Mercedes?" Faith asked me. "Does she understand?"  
  
I nod. "When ya ready come back in, okay."  
  
Faith wipes her eyes an' sniffles a little while nodding her head. "Tell I'll ba back in a few minuets." She told me walkin' to the bathroom.  
  
Now more then ever I can't wait to get Mercedes out of here. 


	16. Family Matters Chapter 16

Family Matters Chapter 16  
  
Four Weeks Later.  
  
It was time it was finally time. Mercedes was finally comin' home. She'd gain all the weight they'd wanted her to gain. Well while she was in the hospital that is. She still had to try and gain 'nother 10lbs out of the hospital. She'd still have to go to group therapy every other day, still see the dietician once a week, seem like every day it was a different shrink she was seein'. Then there were still the occasional visits with the cardiologist. Her struggle still wasn't over. She was gettin' better, it was goin' to take some time, but she was gettin' better.  
  
I looked down at her as I wheel her out from Mercy to my car. Realizing jus' how lucky I am that she's still here, that she made it. "Glad ya comin' home Hun." I say as I lean down towards her.  
  
She looks up at me an' smiles. "Me too, I hate this place. More so now then ever."  
  
"Yea, I ain't too fond of it myself neither." I tell her gently kissin' the top of her forehead. We finally get to my Mustang an' I help from the chair into the car. I turn around. "I'll meet ya at home Ma. Okay." I look at Faith, she brought Emily with her, an' everyone's goin' to my Ma's for a little dinner, or so Mercedes thinks. Actually it's kinda more like a welcome home party. Mikeys' suppose to come, if he ain't too high that is. Davis an' Sully plan on stoppin' by durin' their dinner break. I smile at Faith as I make my way to the drivers side.  
  
"Bosco." Faith says.  
  
"Hmmm?" I look back towards Faith.  
  
"I told ya if anyone could get her help and make her better again, that you could do it." She says with a smile.  
  
"Yea, I guess you were right, maybe I'll listen to you more often." I tell her.  
  
"Oh really, do ya really mean that Bos?" She asks.  
  
I shrug. "I don' know you'll jus' have to find out now won't ya." I say to her as I get into my car. I look into my rear view mirror an' I see Faith shakin' her head as she gets into her pickup. I start the car. "Hey."  
  
I drove off as Angel of Mercy hospital disappeared. I looked over at my sister. "How ya feelin' brat?"  
  
Mercedes shrugged. "Fine, glad to be outta there." She said lookin' towards me. "Glad to be going back to your place. I missed it there. Hell I even missed your snoring believe it or not..  
  
I looked over at her, any other time she'd tell me that I'd get all defensive 'bout it, not this time. This time it was music to my ears. "Yea, well good, 'cause, I plan on snorin' lots, an' all. Jus' for ya brat.. .  
Mercedes looks over at me as I take her hand in my hand. This time it not as boney, an' it so full of life. She gives me a strange look as I kiss the top of her hand. "You okay Mo?"  
  
I nod. "Yea, I'm fine." I tell her. "Mercedes?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Promise me somethin'?"  
  
She rolls her eyes. "What's that Mo?"  
  
"That you'll never leave me an' ya won't get sick again. 'Cause ya mean more to me then myself an' I'd die for ya if I had too.  
  
She cracks a small smile. "I'm not goin' no where anytime soon, only if you promise me; not to go anywhere anytime soon."  
  
"Cross my heart." I tell her crossin' my heart with the hand that's still holdin' on to hers.  
  
"Oh yeah, and Mo. I love you too, thanks for not givin' up on me." She tells me, I can see she's tryin' not to cry.  
  
"Hey." I said with a shrug. "What are big brothers for?" 


	17. Family Matters Chapter 17

Title: Family Matters Chapter 17 Author: Fyre Category: Drama/Angst Email: Boscosbabe55@bellsouth.net AIM; ToriBoscorelli Spoilers: My Take on 'Childhood Memories' this now takes place after 'Falling' and 'The Greater Good' Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero and NBC. Those lucky bastards. I'm only renting them for a while, I plan to be kind a rewind when I return them. Summary: Bosco's back at work after his panic attacks. A/N: Someone talked me into bringing this story back and doing more with it. So I did.  
  
It had been a while since that dye bag went off in my face, an' I had 'em panic attacks, I was finally back at work. Sure at first I liked the time off. I got to spend time with my sister. But I missed the job.  
  
She's getting real better now. She's gained 15lbs since she's left the hospital. It's good to see her better. I was a little worried for a while after my attacks. I told her the truth, I didn't want to--but in the long run I knew it would be better for her to know the truth right away an' not find out later--from someone else. I'd been seeing this shrink friend of Sully's, O'Mally, I didn't like the idea at first an' I wasn't 'bout to go back there. I ended up havin' no choice really. If I didn't I could have lost my job.  
  
I drove down the street my arm restin' on the door, my chin in my hand. drivin' while drummin' my fingers on the steerin' wheel. I looked over towards Faith who was watchin' out the window. We had been on shift for 'bout 5 hours already an' it had been slow an' borin' "So O'Mally want to meet my sister talk to her an' all. I've mentioned her a few times. Told 'bout how she was sick an' he wants to talk to her. With me there of course."  
  
"Really? What does she think 'bout it?" Faith asks lookin' towards me.  
  
"She isn't to happy with the idea of me tellin' my shrink 'bout her problems an' all. But he asked what was I suppose to do ya know?" I look back at the road as we come to a red light.  
  
"Is she going?" Faith asked me pushing her blonde bangs back behind her ears.  
  
"Yeah--we're goin' tomorrow. I don' think she wanted to at first but changed her mind. sayin' she's already seein' like six different doctors as it is, what's a seventh."  
  
Faith smiles. "She's been handlin' all this pretty good huh Bos?" She asks still smilin'  
  
"Yea, I was scared when I brought her home, I didn't think she'd keep her diet up an' her doctor appointments but she has. I'm proud of her; real proud" I start drivin' again as the light turns green. "She's even thinkin' 'bout goin' back to school this fall. She's goin' to start out part-time, but it's better then nothin'."  
  
Faith nods and again she smiles. "NYU again?"  
  
"Yup, the scholarship is still good, so she's goin' to use what's left of it. She still wants to be a cop. After all the shit she's seein' me go through. The towers fallin' me gettin' shot...Hobart."  
  
"You told her 'bout Hobart?"  
  
I Looked over at faith. I forgot to tell her, I'd told Mercedes 'bout what happen that day up on the roof. I told when I told her 'bout the panic attacks. I figured if I was honest with her, she'd be honest with me. We kinda made a pact. I nod at Faith. "yea, I'm tryin' to be honest an' open 'bout things with her. hopin' she'll be the same with him an' won' let things get so bad anymore. Seems to be workin'."  
  
"Yea? How'd she take it." She looks over at me concern growing across her face.  
  
I make a left and continue drivin' "Not to good at first, she wasn't happy 'bout the part of him holdin' the gun to my head." I closed my eyes tryin' to forget the images of that day. "But I told her didn't hurt me an' I was okay an' she felt better 'bout the whole thing."  
  
She looks over at me an' her look of concern turn into a smile. "Good for you Bos, I'm glad things are workin' out."  
  
I smile back at her. "Me too." I was glad, through out the whole panic attack thing. I kept thinkin' 'bout Mercedes, knowin' if I had to get better for anyone--it was for her. After all the crap she'd been through I couldn't jus' not do anythin'. "She's back workin' with my Ma at the bar a little. makin' some extra cash." I smirk. "It's kinda cute, ya know watchin' her buy her own groceries an' what not. Givin' me money for her half of the rent. Which I take, but I plan on puttin' it in a card for her Birthday or somethin' She won't take no for an answer so I'm jus' goin' to give it back to her."  
  
Faith laughs. "Whatever happen to that little girl, who use to come up to the precinct 'cause it was too cold to walk home from school, or she forgot her keys?" She asked.  
  
"She grew up into a smart young lady. That's what. I do kinda miss that little 13-year-old." I said both my hands now drumming on the steerin' wheel. "Scary. One minuet ya changin' their diapers, next thing ya know. They're married an' have 3.5 kids an' a mini-van with one of them Soccer Ball stickers in the back window."  
  
Faith started laughing.  
  
"What?" I asked not havin' any idea of what she was laughing at. her face turnin' red from laughter. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Picturing you changin' a diaper." She said still laughing, her face turnin' more red as time went on.  
  
Hey!" I said a bit hurt. "I'll have you know I did a very good job changin' her diapers. My ma even said so."  
  
She started laughing even harder now. "Where's ya apron Betty Crocker?"  
  
I jus' stared at her. "That hurts...that really hurts Faith."  
  
"Awe c'mon Bosco, I was jus' jokin' but it is an amusing idea. As for the whole soccer Mom thing. I think ya have sometime before you have to worry 'bout Mercedes becomin' one."  
  
I looked over at her again. "i hope, they don' stay young forever. the baby vird eventually leaves the nest."  
  
Faith stared at me. "You've been readin' Women's Day again haven't you Bosco."  
  
"You know what, this conversation--it's over, I'm hungry." I smirk, tryin' to get the subject on somethin' else. "How 'bout Manny's?  
  
She snorts a little tryin' to hold back her laughter. "Manny's it is...you goin' to show your Martha Stewart cookin' skills off."  
  
"Not funny!" 


	18. Family Matters Chapter 18

Title: Family Matters Chapter 18  
  
Author: Fyre  
  
Category: Drama/Angst  
  
Email: Boscosbabe55@bellsouth.net  
  
AIM: ToriBoscorelli  
  
Spoilers: My Take on 'Childhood Memories' this now takes place after 'Falling' and 'The Greater Good'  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero and NBC. Those lucky bastards. I'm only renting them for a while, I plan to be kind a rewind when I return them.  
  
Summary: Bosco's back at work after his panic attacks.  
  
A/N: Someone talked me into bringing this story back and doing more with it. So I did.  
  
By the time I got home from work, Mercedes was sound to sleep on the couch. The TV up almost all the way. I don' know how she fell asleep with the thing that loud, but she did. I tip-toed over to the couch, gently taking the remote from her hand an' turnin' the TV off. I took the throw off the chair an' put over her.  
  
She stirs, rubbin' her eyes, she sits up a little bit. "What time is it?"  
  
"Shhh." I kiss her on top of her forehead. "Go back to sleep, we gotta get up early tomorrow. You haveta see the cardiologist before we go see O'Mally."  
  
She shook her head. "No." She said through a loud yawn. "He called an' cancelled, he's got surgery in the morning or something rather." She rubbed her eyes a little more.  
  
I nod sitting down next to her on the couch as she leaned back pulling the throw up to her neck. "Good gives us an' extra hour or so to sleep." I say rubbin' her leg. I know she's not sad 'bout missin' the date with her cardiologist. Out of all the doctors she sees she hates him the most. Every time she goes there she has get blood drawn, an' she completely terrified of needles. I almost can't go with her sometimes, seein' how scared an' how much pain it causes her, but I refuse to let her gone alone. She shouldn't haveta either. I lean in kissin' her on her forehead again. "Go back to sleep. I'll see ya in the mornin' brat."  
  
She nods yawnin' "Okay...love ya butthead."  
  
"Right back at you." I reach over turning the light off for her an' then I take myself to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I wake up hearin' my sister in the shower. I look over to my alarm clock, as my eyes adjust to the red LCD numbers. It's already 10am, seems like I only jus' went to bed. I sigh pullin' the covers off of me. I walk into the kitchen draggin' my feet as I rub the sleep out of my eyes. I had planned on makin' breakfast, but I guess my sister already had that done as a plate of pancakes, and bacon sat covered on the counter. She had also made me some of coffee.  
  
A few minuets later Mercedes emerges from the shower dressed an' dryin' her hair. She walks into the kitchen. "Well glad you can join us." She smirks, sitting down across from me.  
  
"Hey I had a hard day of work yesterday." I tell her hurt in my voice as i cross my arms over my chest.  
  
"A hard day of huntin' down doughnuts." She said laughin'  
  
"You're so mean this mornin'" I joke with her pouring some syrup on my pancakes.  
  
"Awe did I hurt the babies feelings." She said talkin' like a baby. She sniffled a little. "I sowwy."  
  
I jus' stare at her, eating my pancakes. I wanted to make a wise crack 'bout her cookin', but I couldn't the shit was jus' to damn good.  
  
"Ya better hurry, 'cause you still need to shower an' get dressed." She tells me pourin' her self some orange juice. I swear this girl is goin' to turn into an orange one day. I take another bite, chew an' swallow. "Yes Ma'am!" I take a sip of my coffee an' push myself away from the table, making my way into the bathroom. I turn on the shower lettin' the water run as I take my shirt off, tossin' it in the hamper. I look in the mirror runnin' my hands through my hair quickly. Then I take off my boxers. I was standin' there in the nude when I looked down in the waste basket seein' a bloody paper towel. I reached in pulling it out. I didn't know what it was, I knew it wasn't my blood--so it had to be Mercedes.  
  
I climbed into the shower, lettin' the hot water run down my face and then my back. Enjoyin' it for a few before, I lathered up some shampoo in my head. I had to use Mercedes, so now the rest of the day I'd be smellin' like Strawberries, but it's better then nothin' I rinsed my hair, then washed the rest of my body. before turnin' the water off an' steppin' out of the shower. I stared down at the bloody paper towel again' wonderin' what it was from. There was an awful lot of blood on it too. I dried off an' got dressed.  
  
I picked up the blood covered paper towel, an' took it with me into the Kitchen. "Hey Merc?" I say holdin' the paper towel up.  
  
She turns around lookin' at me. "Hmmmm?"  
  
"What's this?" I ask in a stern voice.  
  
"Oh--I cut myself shavin' I didn't wanna bleed all over the towels or the house, so I used that." She said pointing it.  
  
"Oh--you okay?" I ask quickly. "How bad?"  
  
"I'm fine Mo, relax. It really wasn't that bad, looks worse then it really is. I'm okay." She said with a smirk. She sighed. "You 'bout ready? We're going to be late to go see your friend."  
  
I nod. "Yeah lemme jus' put some shoes on an' we're off." I tell her tossin' the bloody rag, thinkin' nothin' of it into the grabage.  
  
"Okay, sounds good to me." She said turnin' the radio off an' puttin' away some dishes.  
  
I'd soon find out there was more, to that bloody paper towel, then I knew. 


	19. Family Matters Chapter 19

Title: Family Matters Chapter 19  
  
Author: Fyre  
  
Category: Drama/Angst  
  
Email: Boscosbabe55@bellsouth.net  
  
AIM: ToriBoscorelli  
  
Spoilers: My Take on 'Childhood Memories' this now takes place after 'Falling' and 'The Greater Good'  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero and NBC. Those lucky bastards. I'm only renting them for a while, I plan to be kind a rewind  
  
when I return them.  
  
Summary: Bosco's back at work after his panic attacks.  
  
A/N: Someone talked me into bringing this story back and doing more with it. So I did.  
  
Mercedes sits with one leg crossed over the other and her amrs crossed. Noddin' as O'Mally talks. He looks over at her direction.  
  
"You're awfully quiet."  
  
She looks over at me with this smug look. I know she doesn't want to be here an' I know she pissed 'bout the whole thing. She looks back at O'Mally an' shrugs.  
  
"Yup--I wonder where she gets that from?" He says lookin' in my direction.  
  
She narrows her eyes. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"She's got the attitude as well." He fumbles with some of his 'boat crap' as I like to call it.  
  
"What the hell is he talkin' about Mo?" She said her hands out in front of her. I can tell he's gotten her real mad. I don't think she was plannin' on talkin' to the guy.  
  
I look down at the floor. "He thinks you're like me, that's what it means."  
  
She slowly turns her head towards him. "Is that so?"  
  
O'Mally shakes her his head. "Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself Mercedes." He leans back in his chair looking right at her.  
  
"Why? I don't know--you don't know me. Lets jus' leave it at that. It's easier on the both of us."  
  
"Your brother here says you were sick for a while."  
  
She looks over at me. I'm in for it. "What else have ya told him 'bout me Mo?" She snaps loudly.  
  
"Jus' that. Mercedes he asked me. What was I to do?" I ask her lookin' into her eyes.  
  
"Lie. It's simple. You don't tell him--you lie."  
  
"Lying won't help Mercedes." O'Mally pipes in.  
  
"Who asked you?" She barks at him. She looked as if she was 'bout to his O'Mally.  
  
"You had a bit of an eating disorder right?"  
  
She gives him a cold, cocky, smug look. "Yea, so and now I'm better. Okay--I'm fine. So get off my back."  
  
O'Mally jus' nods he doesn't say anything at first as he watches her.  
  
"What the hell are you gawking at freak?"  
  
"You've been going to all of your appointments?" He asks.  
  
"Yea."  
  
He nods again. "Every one of them?"  
  
Mercedes looks over at me nervously. I nod my head for her to answer him. She looks back at him. "Okay so I've ditched a few here an' there. But I had my reasons."  
  
I snap my head over to her. Now I'm pissed. "You what? How many?"  
  
She takes a deep breath and shrugs.  
  
"Mercedes Love Boscorelli I asked you a question...answer me. How many have you missed?"  
  
"A few--okay so I've missed a few appointments, no biggie." She says like it's nothing.  
  
I curl my lip in anger runnin' my hands down my face as I slwoly turn my head towards her direction. "No biggie? No biggie? Are you crazy. It's a huge deal, you almost died for cryin' out loud. In fact technically ya were dead."  
  
"I haven't missed that many Mo." She said defensively.  
  
"I called Mercy Hospital." O'Mally says. "You haven't been there in at least 3 weeks."  
  
"Who the hell are you, an' why the hell is it any of your business weather I go or not." She spit at O'Mally.  
  
I was madder then hell now. She hadn't been in 3 weeks. "I suppose you lied 'bout the appointment with Dr. Grad."  
  
"Who's Dr.Grad?" O'Mally asks.  
  
I stare at Mercedes while answering O'Mally question. "Her cardiologist. She got herself so sick, she messed up her heart, has an irregular heart beat, may have to have surgery, but no biggie right?" I say smartly, still staring at her.  
  
"Oh well so I didn't go to him, big deal--big F'N deal Mo! Sue me if I didn't wanna be someone's pin cushion for a day."  
  
I shake my head in disgust. "Out of all the appointments who shouldn't miss--it's that one Mercedes. This is your heart, it's not somethin' small. You can't jus' go out an' buy another heart if that one fails." I huff, runnin' my hands through my hair. "Did you really cut yourself shavin today?"  
  
"What?" She asks angered  
  
"You heard what I said. Did you really cut yourself while shavin' today?"  
  
"Yea." She says shortly.  
  
"Where?"  
  
She looks at me like I'm crazy or somethin'  
  
"Damn it Mercedes where did you cut ya self?" I spat.  
  
"On my leg, that's where."  
  
"Really, show me."  
  
She shakes her head. "No I don't have to!"  
  
I lift both her pant legs up. "There's no cut's of any kind here Mercedes...now spill it!"  
  
She looks at me sayin' nothin'  
  
"I'm waitin' young lady!" I hiss in anger, wantin' to know what was up. I don't think I was really angry, I was scared. Scared she was goin' to get really sick again, scared this time she wouldn't have a second chance. I could tell she wasn't going to tell me. "What happen to honesty is the best policy Merc...what happen to that?"  
  
"You haven't been that honest with me, so why the hell should I be honest with you? Huh?"  
  
"What haven't I told you?" I ask her fighting tears back.  
  
"How 'bout you arresting Mikey? What 'bout that one? Or did you forget."  
  
I look down. "Look that was different Mercedes...it was a lot different." I look up at her. "How'd ya find out anyways?"  
  
O'Mally he's been sittin' back the whole time watchin' this like some kinda side show.  
  
"I have my ways." She looks away for a short second before lookin' back at me. "Ya wanna know what that bloody rag was from? Is it that important to you...that you have to go an' make a huge stink over it."  
  
"Yes Mercedes, it is that important." I tell her in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Okay fine. if we goin' to be honest. Here's the truth. I was makin' myself throw up. I was stickin' my finger down my throat an' makin' myself throw up into the toilet. I threw up blood. You happy...you happy ya know now? I hope ya satisfied Reese!"  
  
I close my eyes, this wasn't I was expecting...not at all. 


	20. Family Matters Chapter 20

Title: Family Matters Chapter 20  
  
Author: Fyre  
  
Category: Drama/Angst  
  
Email: Boscosbabe55@bellsouth.net  
  
AIM: ToriBoscorelli  
  
Spoilers: My Take on 'Childhood Memories' this now takes place after 'Falling' and 'The Greater Good'  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero and NBC. Those lucky bastards. I'm only renting them for a while, I plan to be kind a rewind  
  
when I return them.  
  
Summary: Bosco finds out a shocking secret concerning the health of his sister.  
  
A/N: Someone talked me into bringing this story back and doing more with it. So I did.  
  
I keep my eyes close, the room is now in an eerie silence, an' I can't even hear the seagulls outside anymore. The only thing I do hear, is the deafening sound of my sisters last words. "Okay fine. if we goin' to be honest. Here's the truth. I was makin' myself throw up. I was stickin' my finger down my throat an' makin' myself throw up into the toilet. I threw up blood. You happy...you happy ya know now? I hope ya satisfied Reese!" She was sticking her finger down her throat an' making herself throw up. My sister was sick again, who knew how bad, an' who knew how long it had been goin' on for.  
  
"Okay fine. if we goin' to be honest. Here's the truth. I was makin' myself throw up. I was stickin' my finger down my throat an' makin' myself throw up into the toilet. I threw up blood. You happy...you happy ya know now? I hope ya satisfied Reese!" There were those mind numbin' words again. Running through my mind. I suddenly felt as if the 7:45 express train hit me. I couldn't move, I couldn't think 'bout anythin' else but those words. I tried to speak but nothin' would come out.  
  
I slowly lift my head, I look up at O'Mally; he seems jus' as shocked as I am, I think he--jus' like me, didn't think that's what Mercedes was goin' to say.  
  
The room was still silent, an' it now felt as if the walls seemed to be closin' in on me. I kept shakin' my head, tellin' myself no. That what she jus' said didn't happen. I didn't hear that. I knew I did, but I was hopin' that if I kept tellin' myself she didn't say that, this would all be over. I took a deep breath an' finally I looked at Mercedes. "Mercedes." I say in the softest; calmest tone possible. I reach over an' place my hand on her leg. She quickly pushes it off, stands up an' leaves. "Okay fine. if we goin' to be honest. Here's the truth. I was makin' myself throw up. I was stickin' my finger down my throat an' makin' myself throw up into the toilet. I threw up blood. You happy...you happy ya know now? I hope ya satisfied Reese!" I'm not happy. I'm not happy you're sick again. In fact I'm angry. I'm angry with myself that I didn't see it. That I didn't know it was goin' on. I closed my eyes. She hadn't been there in 3 weeks. So the last time she was there was right before I had my panic attack. It was right before that damn dye bag exploded in my face. I look over at O'Mally just after Mercedes exits the boat. he knows this whole pow-wow is over for the day. I get up without saying anything to him. He looks at me an' nods. Yeah I know, see you next week. I say silently to myself leaving the boat.  
  
I feel the cool air hit me, I take a breath, smelling the "ocean smells." I bury my hands into my pockets an' somehow; despite the daze I'm in. I walk over to my car. Mercedes was already inside. I was glad she was there, that she didn't run off completely. I get into the car. She says nothin' I say nothin'  
  
We sit there in the Mustang. I haven't put the key in the ignition yet. We're still sittin' here. Me in shock, her in, I really don' know what's goin' through her mind. She aimlessly stares out the window, as a slow rain begins to fall.  
  
I go to say somethin', but yet again I can't get the words to come out of my mouth. It's like my tongue swelled up or somethin. Slowly I put the key into the ignition, turning the engine over. Before puttin' the car into drive I look over at my sister. I see a few tears roll down her cheeks. She quickly wipes them away with the sleeve of her sweatshirt, but more keep falling.  
  
I nod, really more to myself then anyone else, as I finally put the car in drive. Slowly driving off. I look back at her every few minuets or so an' she still has those silent tears fallin' down her face.  
  
I keep drivin'. I'm headin' towards home, when really, I know I should be heading towards the hospital, takin' my sister there. I can't do it though, I jus' can't bring myself to take her there jus' yet. Maybe it's 'cause I wanna help her myself, maybe it's 'cause I feel as if I have been lettin' her down all these years. Maybe it's 'cause I feel I didn't help soon enough, when she really needed it. Or 'cause I see this little six- year-old, piggy tail, her blue overalls. A pink T-Shirt under them, an' her untied shoes. I see that girl sittin' there in the passengers seat, an' not the other one.  
  
"Okay fine. if we goin' to be honest. Here's the truth. I was makin' myself throw up. I was stickin' my finger down my throat an' makin' myself throw up into the toilet. I threw up blood. You happy...you happy ya know now? I hope ya satisfied Reese!" Words that I can't seem to get out of my head. Words that cut through my heart like a cold, steel, dagger. Words I wish I never heard.  
  
We finally get home, silently Mercedes gets out of the car and goes into the apartment. I keep sitting there for a little while longer, tryin' to gather myself together. I get out of the car myself. I must be in more of a daze then I though. 'cause I look over as I hear a car skid to a stop honkin' his horn. I shake my head an' finish crossin' the street. I get to my apartment an' almost forgot which one I lived in. Was it apartment 22 or apartment 23? Apartment 23, yea, that's it. I open the door an' again I'm greeted by the eerie silence. The door to my sisters room is closed. I go to knock on it but stop. My hand still up, I sigh; slowly bringing it down to myside. I turn away from her door goin' to my room.  
  
I find myself now sittin' on the foot of my bed. I haven't even taken my jacket off, the car keys still in my hand. I stare ahead at the closed bed room door, as I feel a tear roll down my cheek, then I feel another. Now I feel two, an' three. More come an' they don' stop. Here I sit, I'm cryin' as I once again hear those words "Okay fine. if we goin' to be honest. Here's the truth. I was makin' myself throw up. I was stickin' my finger down my throat an' makin' myself throw up into the toilet. I threw up blood. You happy...you happy ya know now? I hope ya satisfied Reese!" 


	21. Family Matters Chapter 21

****

Title: _Family Matters Chapter 20_  
**Author: **_Fyre_  
**Category:** _Drama/Angst_  
**Email: **Boscosbabe55@bellsouth.net  
**AIM: **_ToriBoscorelli_  
**Spoilers:**_ My Take on 'Childhood Memories' this now takes place after 'Falling' and 'The Greater Good'_  
**Disclaimer:**_ All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero and NBC. Those lucky bastards. I'm only renting them for a while, I plan to be kind a rewind  
when I return them._  
**Summary:** _Bosco finds out a shocking secret concerning the health of his sister._  
**A/N:**_ Someone talked me into bringing this story back and doing more with it. So I did. Please keep up the R&R's it really gives me ideas, you may not think that they help, but trust me thay do._  
  
*********************

I don't know how long I had been sitting in the bedroom, but I soon hear the TV turn on in the living room. I guess Mercedes emerged from her room finally. I stand up taking my coat off and laying it on the bed, I place my keys on the dresser and leave the room an' walk out to the livin' room. She sittin' on the couch, already in her pajamas. I stand there watchin' her for a little. She looks over at him, says nothin.

I walk an' sit down next to her on the couch. "Turn the TV off."

She ignores me.

"Mercedes, turn the TV off now." I rasie my voice jus' a bit. She still doesn't turn the TV off, so I take the remote from her hand an' turn it off myself.

She looks over at me, pulling her legs up to her chest. She wraps her arms around her legs, an' rests her chin on her knees. "You're goin' to make me go back there--to the hospital, ain't you."

I nod. "Yes, I'm callin' them tomorrow."

She stares straight ahead. "I figured as much."

"Mercedes, you were throwin' up--you threw up blood. I don' have a choice. You have to go back."

"Did ya tell Ma yet?" She asks her chin still restin' on her knees.

"No, I'm goin' to call her tomorrow. What happen Merc, you were doin' so good? What happened?"

"I dunno...I jus'--I don' know really Mo. It jus' happened one day. I didn't mean for it to happen, an' I didn't think I'd keep it up."

I reach my hand over an' try to comfort her, but she quickly pulls away.

"Mercedes, don' be like this...please don' do this."

"I better go pack huh? Looks like I won't be here for a while." She says walkin' past me into her bedroom closin' the door.

I swallow hard reaching over I pick up the phone, I dial a number, an' wait. "Hey Yokas it's me, look I won't be comin' in tomorrow.....no everythin' isn't okay. It's Mercedes she's--she's sick again Faith." I say my voice cracking' "Yeah I gotta take her back to the hospital tomorrow....She's been makin herself throw up...I found a bloody rag in the bathroom room an' at first she said she cut herself shavin'....well somethin' happened with O'Mally an' she told me the truth...she told me she'd been throwin' up.....I don't know Faith....I don' know--I don' know much of anythin' anymore.....Yeah me too...Thanks...yea I'll call ya tomorrow....thanks again Faith....I will, Bye." I hang up the phone and lean back against the couch. I have a feeling down the road, I'm goin' to regret what I'm 'bout to do, as I stand up walkin' towards my sisters room. I gently knock on her door. "Mercedes can I come in."

"If you want." She replied softly to me.

I slowly walk in, she puttin' stuff into her duffle bag, her books, some clothes, slippers, that sorta stuff. "Stop packin'" I tell her.

She turns to me, holding a T-shirt in her hand as she narrows her eyes questioning me. "What?"

"Stop packin'. I'm not takin' you--you ain't goin' back there. I can't do it, I know I should. But I can't"

She stares at me, like I have three heads. She doesn't take her eyes off me either. She thinks I'm crazy. I think I'm crazy, but I can't do it. I jus' I can't take her back there.

"I'm goin' to take some time off of work, an' I'm goin' to be here everyday. I'm goin' to make sure you eat an' most of all I'm goin' to make sure you keep it down"

She still starin' at me. "Are-you-serious?"

I nod. "Yes, but you gottta promise me, you will let me help you. That you will do as I say an' not fight me 'bout it." I places one hand on each of her shoulder lookin' down at her. "You gotta Merc, I don' wanna bury my sister. I love her too much an' I don' want to do that."

She looks up at me, her eyes are sad. "M-Mo." Is all she is able to get out before falling into my chest and breaking down.

I pull her in tightly, a comforting hand on her back, as I rest my chin on her head. "Shhh, sweetie. It's okay" I sit down on her bed pulling her with me, as she sits down. "Will you let me help you?" I ask unsure.

She gives three nods. "What 'bout Ma?"

"I haveta tell her--but if you keep this up an' don' let me help you. You do an' YOU WILL haveta go back to the hospital. Understand? Don' make me regret this Mercedes Love."

"Yea." She sighs sadly. "I'm sorry Mo--I'm sorry you had to find out that way."

"Well I rather find out that way, then not at all." I watch as she lowers her head in disappointment. I lift her head up by her chin. "Mercedes...I love you an' I jus' want what's best for you. That's all. I'd die for you. No questions asked, you know this right."

She softly nods. "Yea, I know--I know you would. Jus' don't do it anytime soon...don't die. Please?"

"I won't." I gently kiss her on the head. "Unpack ya stuff an' I'll make us something to eat." She was about to interject. I stuck my finger out. "Mercedes..."

"I was only goin' to say I hope you order take out and don't attempt to cook anythin' that's all."


	22. Family Matters Chapter 22

****

Title: _Family Matters Chapter 22_  
**Author: **_Fyre_  
**Category:** _Drama/Angst_  
**Email:** Boscosbabe55@bellsouth.net  
**AIM: **_ToriBoscorelli_  
**Spoilers:** _My Take on 'Childhood Memories' this now takes place after 'Falling' and 'The Greater Good'_  
**Disclaimer:** _All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero and NBC. Those lucky bastards. I'm only renting them for a while, I plan to be kind a rewind  
when I return them._  
**Summary:** _Bosco finds out a shocking secret concerning the health of his sister._  
**A/N:** _Someone talked me into bringing this story back and doing more with it. So I did. Please keep up the R&R's it really gives me ideas, you may not think that they help, but trust me they do._

I managed to get through the night with out Mercedes throwing up, but I knew it still wasn't over yet. I knew I should have taken her to the hospital, I knew she was sick, but when I thought 'bout it, it was like an anvil on my chest that I wouldn't get off. Picturin' Mercedes in the hospital was somethin' I jus' couldn't do and didn't want to do.

It was 'round 9am, when there was a knock at the door. I had already been up, but Mercedes was still asleep. I quickly answered it not wanting to have it wake her up. I peered out the peep hole an' saw Faith standin' at my door.

"Hey." I said giving her a small smile as I opened the door.

"Hey yourself." She said softly. "Jus' came bye to see how you were doin' Did you take her yet?"

I shook my head. "No--no she's still asleep." I closed the door behind her as she came in. "I'm not takin' her Faith. I can't do it."

Faith gives me a stern look. "Bosco, is she's throwing up blood you have to. That's real bad Bosco."

"I'm takin' sometime off of work, an' I'm goin' to help her."

She shakes her head. "No--she needs to be in the hospital Bosco. You can't be with her 24/7, you just can't. She needs to get back to the hospital."

I run my hands through my hair, resting my head in my hands afterwards. "I can't Faith, I jus' can't." 

She puts a reassuring hand on my back and speaks softly. "It's only goin' to get worse before it get's better Bos." She rubbed my back. "You are only one man, you can only do so much. This--what Mercedes has, isn't something that can be taking lying down. It needs to be taking care of quickly, and harshly. By trained professionals." She says. I know she's right, but I don' know if she understands.

"Her whole life I've always been there Faith. To protect her from all the evil in the world, to keep her from gettin' hurt. I kept my old man from her as much as possible. Every time he'd hurt her, it would hurt me, 'cause all I wanted to do was keep her safe, not have her go through what I went through. I couldn't I couldn't keep that monster away from her. Then when I was in the rangers....that was the hardest part. Knowin' I wasn't there to keep her from harm, to keep him from hurtin' her." I clenched my hands together in a fist keepin' all my anger at bay, as best as I could. "No I'm here Faith an' I can keep her from harm, this is my chance."

Faith nods. "Bosco, the you can help her is by getting her to the hospital. She's sick, very sick. Throwing up blood...Bosco that's a serious and deadly thing."

I look up at Faith, my eyes rimming with tears. "I don' wanna lose her Faith--I can't lose her, she's my world Faith, without her I'm nothin'"

She squeezes my shoulder. "I know Bosco, this why you need to get her help....serious help."

"But I already told her she didn't have to go. I don' want her hatin' me." I point to myself. "I don' want her to hate me for takin' her there." I look into Faith eyes, they are the most comforting thing at the time. "How did I tell her? What do I say to her?" I asked, scared, confused an' lost.

"I'll talk to her; if you want. When she wakes up." She says holding my hand. "Just as long as you get her the help she needs."

I nod, afraid to talk, afraid of losing it in front of her. I squeeze Faith hand back as a show of thanks.

"Go call the hospital Bosco, and your Mother." She says. "She should get checked in as soon as possible."


	23. Family Matters Chpater 23

****

Title: Family Matters Chapter 23  
Author: Fyre  
**Category:** Drama/Angst  
**Email:** Boscosbabe55@bellsouth.net  
**AIM:** ToriBoscorelli  
**Spoilers:** My Take on 'Childhood Memories' this now takes place after 'Falling' and 'The Greater Good'  
**Disclaimer:** All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero and NBC. Those lucky bastards. I'm only renting them for a while, I plan to be kind a rewind  
when I return them.  
**Summary:** Bosco finds out a shocking secret concerning the health of his sister.  
**A/N:** Someone talked me into bringing this story back and doing more with it. So I did. Please keep up the R&R's it really gives me ideas, you may not think that they help, but trust me they do. The ending is kinda blah, but I'm going to get to some angst soon. I promise. Just give the old bat some time. Thanks everyone for the reviews and all the encouraging words! :-)

Mercedes woke up just as I got off the phone with the hospital, dragging herself into the living room, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She stopped lookin' over at me then Faith. "Everything okay?" She asks stretching her arms over her head yawning.

"Mercedes Hun," Faith patted the seat on the couch. "Sit down for a little, please. We need to talk."

She looks over at me oddly while walking over to the couch. She sat down next to faith, who pulled her into a slight hug. Letting my sister head rest on her shoulder as she twirled some of Mercedes hair around her finger, then gently stroking her head.

"Is everything okay?" Mercedes questions.

Faith continues to rub Mercedes head. This is a side of faith many people don' see. The motherly side. Sure she mothers me sometimes--but this is different, this is a true mothering side. They way she's holding my sister, comforting her. I can't help but to smile, even though inside I'm crying.

"Mercedes Hun, you're going to need to go back to the hospital." She says softly to her.

"NO!" Mercedes instantly protests. "Mo said I didn't have to go."

"That's because your brother had his head up his ass."

I was about to interject and say something, but didn't.

"I can't go, I promise not to throw up anymore, just please." Her voice cracks with emotion, making me fall apart even more inside.

"Mercedes throwing up blood is a very bad thing. It's not Normal."

My sister wipes tears from her eyes, her head still on Faith's shoulder. "I wanna stay here with Mo, he said he'd take sometime off, an' he'd stay with me."

Faith hugs her a little tighter. "I know baby--but he can't be here 24/7, that' why you need to go."

I leave the room, I can't take it anymore. Seeing her like that. I can still hear them talking breaking my heart even more.

"Mercedes, your sick, Mo can't make you better, only a doctor can. You have to do this Hun."

I hear my sister's cries, an all to familiar sound. I feel a knot form in the pit of my stomach. Knowing she has to go back to that place, having to put up with all that crap. I wonder why does it always have to be my family, what did they-- what did she ever do that was wrong that she has to go through with all this?

I let them sit out there for a while, before finally going back out there. Faith has Mercedes in her arms, talking but comforting her. It's kinda neat to see. I'm happy knowing my sister can feel so comfortable around Faith. I know if something -ever- should happen to me, Mercedes has someone she can trust that she can talk to. "Hey brat." I say

She sits up looking at me. "I'm ready--to go." She said sadly looking at me.

"Come here." I motion with my hands for her to come over.

"Why?" She questions me sniffling.

"Quit being such a pain in the ass and come over here." I retort.

She slowly gets up and walks over to me.

I reach out and pull her into a tight hug, at first she's unsure about the whole thing, but I soon feel her arms around me, and feel her tears slowly wetting my shirt. I rest my chin on the top of her head. "I love you brat...I always will. You're my little sister. I've only got one of you an' I don' wanna lose you." I keep my chin on her head my arms still around her. "I jus' want you to get better, please Mercedes. Do it for me?"

She only nods in reply as I pull her out of the hug and look into her tear filled eyes, I take my thumb and wipe them away. "I'll never stop lovin' you an' no matter how hard you try you won't be able to make me stop lovin' you or give up on you. Okay?"

"Yeah." She replies.

I sigh to myself. "You better go get your stuff. Okay."

She nods walking off. "Mo." she says stopping and turning around.

"What do you want now brat?" I ask jokingly. I'm then caught off guard and surprised when she runs to me, embracing me in a hug.

"I love you too." She says before finally walking back to her room to pack.

I smile to myself watching her disappear into her room.

"Bosco you okay?" I hear Faith ask.

"Eventually I'll be okay. It's rough....she's been through -so- much shit, it's jus' rough." I tell her sitting down next to her.

" I know--but she's getting help. She's going to be fine."

I give a few nods, collecting my thoughts before finally speaking. "I know--I know, it's jus' she's my baby sister an' ya know-"

"I know, but as long as she has you. She'll be fine. You're getting her help this time, before it's too late. She'll pull through it Bos. Trust me." I feel Faith squeeze my hand.

"You better get to work. I don' want ya bein' late 'cause of us."

"Nah-- I took the day off, I figured you may need help."

I smile lightly. "Thanks Faith."

"Hey no problem--really it isn't"


End file.
